


Nikos

by Yame2sh



Series: В наших головах [3]
Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, ОЖП - Freeform, ООС, Повествование от нескольких лиц, События разворачиваются после 1А сезона, дружба, немного юмора, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh
Summary: Берги не ждал от Дня святого Валентина ничего нового — запастись едой, схватить брата и запустить с ним какой-нибудь любовный симулятор в дань уважению празднику. Кто ж знал, что в итоге они на пару с Мико будут устраивать Никсу свидание, пока Ори, новенькая в рядах глюкотехников, пытается пройти самую сложную игру в своей жизни — «Подружись с Митчем Уильямсом или умри».Но, как это обычно бывает, все идет не по плану.
Relationships: Мико & Ника, Мико Кубота & Гектор Нивс (Файв), Ника/Никс, Никс & Берги
Series: В наших головах [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684081





	1. Каждый видит то, что видеть может

**Author's Note:**

> Условное продолжение условного цикла «В наших головах», в которую также в соответствующем порядке входят работы «Дети, отцы и коробки» и «Имидж или жизнь».
> 
> ОЖП в этом фике зовут Ори. И, так как многие могут оказаться не в теме, рассказываю. Ори — это ОС Софии «Ри» Воробей (https://vk.com/ya_hochy_ymereti_nahyi), классной художницы и одного из активных участников фандома. Все права на персонажа принадлежат ей.  
> В этом фанфике представлен не совсем ее ориджин, но личная история присутствует. Я надеюсь, вы ее полюбите также, как я)  
> Внешность Ори: https://twitter.com/Renera8/status/1240367427319476225.  
> Внешность Минмы, глюк-питомца Ори (+ Митч): https://twitter.com/Renera8/status/1241349886412546049
> 
> Никс и Берги тут братья. Не знаю, насколько это канон, вроде бы ничего подобного не упоминалось, но нам и имя Файва еще не называли, а мы его знаем! И почему-то мне хочется верить в родство Никса и Берги.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Тэн за поддержку, Зине за идею, Ри за Ори, Алексу за любовь к Берги, Саше за ор, маме за беспокойство о моем сне и всей нашей беседе за веру в эту работу.

_.ымиз ценат йинделсоП, ruёlF_

_.имьдюл с идюл ястямоканз каК  
,сачйес сан аляноп отч, теамуд анО  
.ым еикзилб отч, яанз еН  
,залг теаксупс ен сан с акшувед А  
.ытсеж яалед и ьсяабылУ  
,мидохыв адгок, меянсяыВ  
,отсем еондобовс ляназ йыджаК  
,виторпан ортем в илес ыМ_

Берги прятался в шкафчике. На этот раз добровольно.  
Оказывается, в таких случаях он был вполне себе неплохим убежищем. Тут у Берги и запасы еды на несколько дней, и сменная одежда, и игры… а главное — его никто не тронет!  
И вдруг чья-то тень заслонила его единственный источник света. Берги сжался, готовясь к худшему. Его нашли и сейчас заберут с собой! Навсегда!  
Берги достал пистолет и направил его в дверь.  
— Не-е-е-е-е-ет! Живым не дамся!  
Он пинком открыл дверцу и обрушил всю мощь своего Магнума на посланника дьявола.  
— Берги… — Никс провел по лицу ладонью, стирая воду. Берги опустил водяной пистолет, — Хватит дурачиться, пойдем к кассе, а то ребят там совсем задавят.  
— Бра-ат, — захныкал Берги, повисая на Никсе, — Я не хочу-у-у! Они заберут меня-а-а-а-а!  
— Все будет хорошо, — брат утешающе похлопал его по спине, — это всего лишь День святого Валентина.  
— Ты не предупреждал, что они вместе с играми покупают техников!  
— Неплохой способ поднять самооценку, — усмехнулся Никс.  
— Но я видел, как какая-то девушка пыталась оторвать Митчу волосы! А ведь он просто проходил мимо! Я не хочу расплачиваться за это повышение волосами!  
— Девушки часто пытаются оторвать Митчу волосы… По разным причинам…  
—…и другая девушка оторвала мой рукав, приговаривая: «Ты пойдешь со мной!», — Берги показал ему голую руку, — Мне за это не платят!  
— Ох, Берги… — Никс достал из шкафчика полотенце и принялся вытирать лицо. Потом он посмотрел на Берги и улыбнулся, — у меня теперь есть «Глас управляющего!». Я защищу тебя.  
— Как всегда? — Берги посмотрел на него глазами, полными надежды.  
— Как всегда. Только переоденься сначала.

***

Помещение магазина встретило их необычайным зрелищем.  
Одинокие силуэты работников магазина противостояли огромной толпе покупателей, превратившейся в стихию.  
Берги абсолютно понимал их желание в этот день прикупить себе эксклюзивную партию симулятора свиданий.  
…но он определенно не хотел быть тем, кто встает между покупателем и желанной игрой.  
Со стойки с кассой Мико грозно отстреливала подходящих слишком близко хищников рулонами с туалетной бумагой. Перед стойкой, держа людей на расстоянии шваброй, храбро собирала снаряды Ори, чтобы потом передать их обратно Мико. У кассы судорожно рассчитывали покупателей Захра с Файвом.  
— Я выбрала Оуэна, а не Стивена! — кричала на них какая-то бабка, очевидно, заменившая котов виртуальными мачо, — Почему я вышла за этого идиота?!  
Берги держался за рубашку брата, прячась за его спиной, пока Никс храбро проталкивался через толпу к оплоту техников.  
— Какая игра? — спросил Файв, отвлекаясь от другого клиента, пытавшегося пырнуть его пачкой денег.  
— Никакая, — ответила за бабку Захра, — Эта почтенная мадам уже в третий раз путает наш магазин с церковью. Бабушка, выйдите из магазина, поверните направо и идите прямо, не ошибетесь. Никс, покажи ей, пожалуйста, — обратилась Захра к подошедшему технику.  
— Ага, — Никс взял бабушку под локоть и быстро повел на выход, — Давайте бабушка, как в старые добрые…  
Заметившая движение Ори шваброй расчистила им дорогу. Мико прикрывала ее с воздуха.  
— Аргх, развелось тут, — прорычала она, целясь.  
— Берги? Тебе уже лучше, дружище? — Файв освободил место.  
Берги запрыгнул в стойку, и теперь нервно теребил рукав.  
— Ага, вроде того. Ну что, мы принимаем миссию, можете идти.  
Файв хлопнул его по плечу и кивнул Мико, которая продолжала отстреливать покупателей с азартом охотника, нарвавшегося на непуганую дичь.  
— А-а-а-а-а!  
— Мико, пошли, покупатели все-таки нужны нам живыми.  
Мико с неохотой оторвалась, приняв последний снаряд у Ори и почетно передала оружие подошедшему Никсу.  
— Носи с честью.  
— Буду носить, — серьезно кивнул Никс.  
Это был наверное самый серьезный в истории акт передачи пушки, стреляющей туалетной бумагой.  
— Все, идем.  
И напарники, махнув Ори и кивнув Захре, удалились на перерыв.  
— Что ж, — произнес Берги, вставая за кассовый аппарат, — Понеслась.  
На команду из четырех техников хлынула толпа.  
Чтобы не поддаваться панике, Берги полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на расчете. Захра разбиралась с покупателями, он — с деньгами. Когда его начинала захлестывать паника, а руки шли мелкой дрожью, он кидал взгляд на возвышающегося на стойке Никса. И паника ненадолго отступала, как волны, отхлынувшие от берега. Но потом неизменно возвращалась. Вместе с воспоминаниями.  
 _Толпа вокруг, теснота и рука, выскальзывающая из его маленькой ладошки. Страх. Незнакомые люди вокруг, запах пота и слезы, текущие по щекам…_  
Берги закрыл глаза, прогоняя образы. Его руки продолжали механически двигаться, пока мозг был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не дать телу потерять сознание.  
Это не то же самое. Это не то же самое. Он не один. Все хорошо.  
— …пятьдесят. Сдача — пятьдесят долларов, пятьдесят центов, — ворвался в его сознание голос Захры. Он обнаружил, что протягивает ей деньги, шестьдесят долларов. Увидев его лицо, Захра нахмурилась, — Берги? Что с тобой? Ты очень бледный.  
— Я… да, — Берги сглотнул тугой комок в горле. Ему кажется, или толпа действительно поредела почти в два раза? — Где все люди?  
Захра оглянулась на покупателей, которых уже не требовалось сдерживать шваброй или туалетной бумагой. Девушка усмехнулась.  
— «Обитель любви» кончилась. Вот все и разошлись.  
Обитель любви XVI… А, это та игра, которую они сегодня распродают. Берги никогда не понимал ажиотажа вокруг нее. «Клуб любви» намного лучше!  
— Эй, можно мне уже сдачу?! — возмутился покупатель, первым стоящий в очереди. Люди за ним недобро позыркивали на техников.  
— Д-да…  
Берги быстро отсчитал нужные деньги и передал их Захре, рассчитавшейся с мужчиной.  
— Ну вот, — к стойке подошел улыбающийся Никс, — все уже почти закончилось. Я построил оставшихся покупателей в очередь и отпустил Ори, пусть отдыхает. Ты как? Я могу заменить тебя.  
В груди у Берги разлилось теплое чувство пополам с виной — о нем заботились, но если бы только его брат знал, насколько плохо действует на Берги толпа, он никогда не позволил бы ему работать здесь. А он должен с этим справиться. Сам. Он не может оставить это незаконченным.  
— С-спасибо, — на губах Берги появилась робкая дрожащая улыбка, — Я в порядке.

***

Ори шла по коридорам магазина совершенно выжатая. Кто бы мог подумать, что самым тяжелым в ее работе окажется не ловля опасных глюков, а сдерживание покупателей от погрома магазина. Она даже не хотела выпускать оружие из рук, боясь, что в коридоре на нее кто-нибудь набросится и попросит быть его девушкой (в туалете же нашли… долгая история), но побитую и покусанную (?!) швабру пришлось отдать.  
Тем не менее, своей новой работой она была очень довольна. Не всякому человеку везет в жизни найти работу, которая ему действительно нравится. Ори победоносно улыбнулась.  
Вдруг в ее кармане что-то зашевелилось и, взобравшись по руке, это что-то оказалось на плече и коснулось своими белоснежными мохнатыми лапками щеки Ори.  
— Да, Минма, — девушка погладила пристроившегося у нее на плече паука двумя пальцами, — Почти пришли. Потерпи немного.  
И действительно, Ори оставался один последний поворот. Она ускорила шаг, выскочила из-за поворота и… так же стремительно юркнула обратно, успев заметить только какой-то смазанный силуэт. Сердце заколотило по ребрам, разгоняя наполнившуюся адреналином кровь по организму. Ори бесшумно активировала перчатку и осторожно выглянула из-за угла.  
Возле фирменного торгового автомата Хиноби спиной к ней стоял Митч Уильямс и разглядывал что-то в своих руках.  
Ори чуть не сползла по стеночке. Это Митч. Это всего лишь Митч, а не какой-нибудь безумный покупатель, незнамо как пробравшийся в секретную часть магазина. Теперь этот выдуманный страх показался Ори таким глупым.  
Она еще раз выглянула из-за угла. Митч напряженно постукивал ногой по полу, переводя взгляд с ладони на торговый автомат.  
Вообще-то, он оставался единственным, с кем Ори так и не удалось подружиться. С каждым из техников она так или иначе смогла найти общий язык. А этот упрямец старательно над ней насмехался, указывая на то, что она тут недавно и ничего не знает. Честно говоря, она особо и не пыталась наладить с ним общение по понятным причинам, но, мысленно просмотрев свой «список дружбы», где напротив каждого имени, кроме одного, значилась галочка, Ори… ощутила вызов. Вызов своим геймерским умениям.  
Она решит головоломку под названием Митч Уильямс.  
Решительно кивнув самой себе, Ори развернулась, чтобы начать миссию и неожиданно наткнулась на направленную на нее перчатку. Девушка застыла на месте, уставившись на оружие, способное стереть всю ее жизнь. Перчатка медленно опустилась и лишь тогда она взглянула на лицо Митча, которое уже приняло выражение «А, это ты».  
— А, это ты, — проговорил этот надменный техник и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Ори нашла в себе силы выйти из ступора и сжала кулачки.  
— Д-да, это я, — донеслось ему в спину. Митч не остановился.  
Тогда девушка обогнала его и встала перед ним, загораживая дорогу. Митч окинул ее презрительным взглядом и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти. Ори шагнула туда же. Когда он попытался обойти ее с другой стороны, она заблокировала и эту попытку. Несколько секунд они танцевали туда-сюда, пока Митч не остановился и не посмотрел ей прямо у глаза.  
— С дороги, — почти зарычал он, — Или ты об этом очень пожалеешь.  
Ори не сомневалась в том, что ему ничего не стоило просто оттолкнуть ее, но он почему-то этого не сделал.   
Он не воспринимает ее всерьез.  
— Я уже об этом жалею, — сквозь зубы процедила Ори. В груди против воли поднималась противная ярость, которую она погасила с помощью дыхательных упражнений. Помнишь, Ори? Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вот так. Не сейчас. Следующие слова она даже умудрилась произнести с улыбкой: — Вообще-то, я хотела предложить тебе стать моим другом.  
Несколько долгих секунд стояла тишина.  
А потом Митч громко рассмеялся, согнувшись пополам и держась рукой за стену.  
Ори пришла к выводу, что пытаться подружиться с человеком, уровень обаяния которого примерно равен таковому у скунса, имея в запасе лишь план, состоящий из «Пункт 1. Подружиться» — не самая лучшая идея. Глупо было полагать, что Митч оценит ее прямолинейность.  
Она кисло наблюдала за тем, как Уильямс смеется, утирая слезы. Наконец, он встал и, усмехнувшись, глянул на нее:  
— На этот раз я прощу тебе отнятое время, раз уж ты подняла мне настроение, — он направил ей в грудь палец, и продолжил уже тише, — Но больше ко мне не подходи.  
Митч рукой оттолкнул ее с дороги и снова направился восвояси.  
В это время в голове у Ори происходил кипучий мыслительный процесс. Она могла отступиться прямо сейчас, потому что, в самом деле, заставлять себя делать НАСТОЛЬКО грязную работу было выше ее сил. Но имела ли она право отказаться от победы, просто натолкнувшись на неожиданные (…ну, вполне ожидаемые) трудности? И можно ли было сейчас сравнивать жизнь с игрой? В конце концов, можно собрать все достижения в игре, но подружиться с каждым — никогда.  
Ори провела рукой по лицу и закрыв глаза, тихо пробормотала:  
— Почему тебе так сложно хоть один день не быть говном?  
Митч замер на середине шага. Ори поняла это только потому, что перестала слышать звук его шагов. Она медленно открыла глаза и повернула голову в его сторону.  
На лице Уильямса странно смешались дикая ярость и почти детская обида. Упс, кажется, он услышал. Ори приготовилась бежать. Или отражать атаку. Не важно. Благо, перчатка была все еще активирована.  
— Это, — он дрожащей рукой указал на свое лицо, — цвет молочного шоколада!  
…  
…  
Что?  
— И тебе ли меня осуждать! — истерично взвизгнул Митч.  
Ори стояла, как вкопанная, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.  
— Дожили, слышу расистские шуточки от какой-то там индуски!  
— Эй! — от нахлынувшего возмущения Ори отмерла, — Я китаянка!  
— В каком месте? — Митч скептически осмотрел ее с головы до ног.  
— В душе, — Ори мощно стукнула себя кулаком по груди.  
Кем бы она не родилась, сейчас она была дочерью своих родителей, гордых китаянок.  
— Разве что в душе, когда ты можешь намылить свою рожу пеной и сделать вид, что так и задумано! — Митч фыркнул.  
— Ах так!..  
Ори уже готова была наброситься на Уильямса с кулаками, и не важно, какой боевой опыт их разделял. Она натянет его чертов рот на волосы!  
Но тут Митч как заорал, указав на нее пальцем. Девушка непонимающе глянула на себя и заметила Минму, сонно выбирающегося из ее воротника. Похоже, он свалился туда да так и заснул.  
Ори ухмыльнулась. То-о-очно.  
Она сняла Минму с воротника и погладила пальчиками.  
— Хороший паук~ Молодец~  
Митч не сводил с ее питомца взгляда. Ори начала свое движение в его сторону нарочито медленно, а потом дернулась вперед, сделал выпад рукой с Минмой словно шпагой. Уильямс упал на задницу и начал отползать от нее, не в силах оторвать взгляда от паука. После второго выпада с ее стороны он просто встал, поскользнувшись, и убежал, крикнув напоследок:  
— Ч-чертова чокнутая!..  
Ори стояла с Минмой в руках посреди коридора и на смену мстительному удовлетворению пришло ощущение сжимающегося сердца. Нет, ей не могло быть стыдно перед Митчем. Он ведь заслужил это… за свое отношение к ней, к другим людям, за ту ночь, в конце концов…  
Так почему же горело ее лицо?  
— Иногда я совершенно не понимаю себя, Минма, — Ори осторожно прижала питомца к лицу. Минма обхватил ее щеку лапками, его шерстка щекотала ей нос. Губы сами собой вытянулись в улыбке.  
Она подошла к автомату с едой, кинула деньги и вытащила пакетик с мармеладками.  
— Это не солнечный свет, но они тоже разноцветные, верно?  
Минма мило поедал мармелад, сидя у нее на коленях. Обхватив их руками, Ори сидела на полу, спиной касаясь холодной стены коридора.  
Нужно просто вычеркнуть этот день из памяти. В конце концов, это ведь ничего не изменит в их и так плохих отношениях, верно?  
— Найду Захру и отправлюсь на задание, — хмуро пробормотала Ори в свои колени, — Хороший глюк не повредит.  
Ответом ей было увлеченное чавканье Минмы.

***

Берги стоял за кассой вместе с Никсом.  
Поток покупателей теперь был всего в два раза больше обычного, и Берги позволил себе расслабиться. Благодать.  
Временами он завидовал умению своего брата общаться с людьми. Нет, с его единомышленниками-геймерами у Берги не возникало никаких проблем, они были на одной волне, и день его прихода в Хиноби стал самым светлым днем в его жизни не только благодаря работе, целиком и полностью связанной с его любимыми играми, но и благодаря тому, что он впервые мог не сторониться окружающих его людей. Чего нельзя было сказать о покупателях… Сплошная головная боль.  
Покупатели разбрелись по залу, рассматривая представленные товары. До их стойки тянулась небольшая очередь, но теперь техники могли не спешить, не нервничать и не рисковать ошибиться. В общем, избежать трех самых нелюбимых состояний Берги.  
Он удовлетворенно считал деньги и помогал брату проверять товар на наличие внешних повреждений. Изредка попадались товары, пострадавшие при транспортировке или хранении. Такие товары откладывали в кучку и позже в них заменяли компоненты. Клиентам этого процесса лучше не видеть, ведь, что иронично, игры Хиноби славились в первую очередь качеством.  
Берги как раз попался такой товар. И он на 70% был уверен, что именно стоявшие перед ним мальчик с отцом были повинны в данном факте. Они ухитрились уронить приставку по пути до кассы. Ну точно. Глаза-то выдают. Нахмурившись, Берги отложил товар в сторону и выдал покупателям новый. Отец с ребенком, подозрительно оглядываясь на Берги, удалились. Да-да, он все знает.  
Подошли новые покупатели, и Никс… почему-то не поприветствовал их как обычно. Берги посмотрел на него и увидел, что тот даже не обратил внимания на покупателей. Его глаза заволокла мечтательная дымка, а губы растянулись в совершенно очарованной улыбке. Проследив за его взглядом, Берги наткнулся на… девушку. С кудрявыми, как у него самого, волосами, в красном платье, поверх которого накинута розовая толстовка. Этот стиль ей удивительно шел. Она держала в руке бумажный пакет и с хмурым видом осматривала выстроившуюся перед ней очередь. Не удовлетворившись увиденным, она достала телефон и начала в нем что-то печатать.  
Берги перевел взгляд обратно на брата. Ну нифига себе.  
— Никс?..  
Никс вздрогнул, отрывая взгляд от девушки и сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Берги. Потом он перевел взгляд на маленькую девочку, еле дотягивающуюся до стойки. Она робко протягивала деньги и диск с «Zombi Slayer». Х-хорошая девочка.  
— О, у нас клиент, ха-ха.  
Никс сноровисто пикнул штрих, сунул деньги в кассу и поблагодарил девочку за покупку.  
Когда она отошла, Берги спросил:  
— Никс, что это было?  
— Ты о чем? — Никс кивком поприветствовал следующего клиента и начал пробивать его покупки.  
— Я про ту девушку, на которую ты смотрел.  
— Тут много девушек, Берги, — брат продолжал с улыбкой пробивать товары и передавать деньги Берги, чтобы он считал, и только мимолетный взгляд, брошенный в ту сторону, выдал то, что Никс понимает, о чем речь.  
Берги потрясенно уставился на него. Брат никогда не лгал ему так открыто. Но шок отступил, когда Берги заметил алеющие кончики ушей под дужками очков. Он… стеснялся. Стеснялся того, что ему кто-то понравился. Это было объяснимо, потому что Никс никогда не водил в дом девушку, интересуясь исключительно играми, и первая влюбленность… это так волнующе! Прямо как в фильмах!  
…А ведь эта девушка может никогда больше не появиться в магазине. По крайней мере, до этого Берги ее здесь не видел, да и в очередь она встала без игры. Берги отсчитал сдачу и отдал ее покупателю. Потом он посмотрел на конец очереди, и его сердце упало. Девушки там не было! Нет-нет-нет, все не может закончиться, так и не начавшись, он… А, девушка нашлась у пустого стенда с «Обителью любви». Она лениво скользила взглядом по очереди и в конце концов остановилась на Никсе. Следующее, что произошло, заставило Берги усомниться в том, что видят его глаза. Наткнувшись взглядом на Никса, девушка… улыбнулась! Мечтательной улыбкой!  
Теперь точно нельзя оставить это дело в покое!  
Тем временем в магазин зашли Мико с Файвом, вернувшиеся с миссии, и Мико, покрутив головой, сразу же направилась к той девушке. Что? Они знакомы? Файв только приветственно ей кивнул, а потом направился к стойке кассы. Мико обнялась с девушкой и завела какой-то разговор. Обе хмурились.  
Берги так и замер с долларом в руке.  
— Эй, парень. Эй!  
Он повернул голову в сторону звука и увидел девушку чуть старше него, двумя руками указывающую на пустое место перед собой. Куда делся Никс?  
— Аа-а, э-э… где мой напарник?  
— Ушел куда-то. И раз уж его здесь нет, а ты есть, обслужи меня, пожалуйста, — она скрестила руки на груди.  
— Да, сейчас.  
Когда он заканчивал с клиенткой, как раз подошел Файв и весело запрыгнул за стойку:  
— Привет, броу по квестам, — он протянул кулак для их фирменного приветствия.  
— Хей, Файв, — Берги без энтузиазма стукнул о его кулак своим и, не дав другу раскрыть рот, задал не дающий ему покоя вопрос: — А что это за девушка, с которой разговаривает Мико? Они знакомы?  
Файв оглянулся, но вряд ли ему это требовалось.  
— Хах, — он нервно улыбнулся, — Броу, ты не помнишь? Это Ника, сестра Мико. Она еще участвовала с нами в том квесте на драгоценности.  
— Да? — спросил Берги.  
Разве такое было?  
— Ага.

***

— …в общем, постарайся больше не «забывать» свой обед. Хорошо?  
Ах, разговоры со старшей сестрой. Они всегда способны понизить градус веселья на добрую половину.  
— А что если это просто предлог, чтобы моя любимая сестренка соизволила найти на меня время?  
Они представляли собой потрясающее зрелище — Ника со скептически поднятой бровью и скрещенными на груди руками и Мико, руки на поясе, взгляд грозный. Противостояние века!  
— Я хочу сказать, — продолжила Ника, буравя сестру взглядом, — что маме не слишком приятно то, что ты делаешь. А ведь это только обед. Представь, что было бы, если бы она узнала, что ты ежедневно рискуешь жизнью на работе?  
— Включила режим старшей сестры, да? — Мико отвела взгляд и погасила улыбку, — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Но я правда не специально!  
Несколько секунд Ника смотрела на нее с явной долей недоверия, но потом вздохнула.  
— Верю. Ладно, мне еще к научной ярмарке готовиться, увидимся вечером.  
Дежурное объятие на прощание, запах теплоты, мимолетный взгляд за спину Мико, и Ника ушла, засунув руки в карманы, заниматься своими делами.  
Наверное, сестра действительно была сегодня не в духе. Тот случай с погоней за кристаллами действительно сблизил их. Был ли это общий секрет или общее приключение, Мико радовалась, что теперь они могли быть друг с другом более откровенными. Может, как настоящие сестры. Словно во времена детства.  
Мико похлопала себя по щекам. Отставить грусть!  
Она вприпрыжку направилась к круглой стойке, где уже стояли и разговаривали Берги с Файвом. Обед с характерным чавком плюхнулся на голубой пластик.  
— Привет, Бергстер! — Мико запрыгнула на стойку и хлопнула кудрявого техника по спине, — Как справились без нас?  
— Хах, со скрипом, — Берги нервно улыбнулся. Он всегда выглядел каким-то нервным, но сегодня и сейчас побледнел как-то сильнее обычного. Нет, Мико ни в коем случае не осуждала чужие закидоны и право на косплей вампира в любое время года, но Берги с его безумными глазами больше бы подошел на роль какого-нибудь злобного гения, воскресившего монстра Франкенштейна в штормовую ночь, а потом в этого гения ударила молния, волосы встали дыбом, в глазах заплясали искры и… черт, так вот как Файв делает свою прическу, — Нас окружили со всех сторон, но Никс все разрулил.  
— Он хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями управляющего, пока Фила нет, — сказал Файв, пока Мико все еще разбиралась с предыдущей логической цепочкой. Он обеспокоенно смотрел на Берги, избегавшего его взгляда. Она помешала какому-то важному разговору?  
— Ага… правда, он не выглядит довольным. Утром, когда надо было запускать всю эту толпу в магазин, он сказал мне, что забыл расставить ограничители, расположил Обитель любви слишком далеко от входа и вообще… Я думаю, он слишком строго себя судит, — Берги удрученно покачал головой.  
— Кстати о Никсе, где он? — Мико болтала ногами, сидя на стойке.  
— Не знаю, — Берги почесал голову и осмотрелся, — Эм… исчез куда-то. Да и покупатели куда-то делись.  
И действительно, вокруг не было ни души. Даже мимо магазина никто не проходил.  
— У-у-у, похоже на начало какого-то фильма ужастиков. А что, если пока мы тут болтали, какой-то глюк захватил город и погрузил всех в сон? А мы отважные герои, которые всех спасут! — Мико пафосно вскинула в небо кулак.  
— Сигнатуры глюков не видно, — одновременно сказали Файв и Берги, забавно хмурясь на свои перчатки. Потом они подняли взгляды друг на друга и рассмеялись. Берги с некоторой долей неловкости.  
— Это еще ничего не значит! — Мико всплеснула руками, — Там… о Горо, там моя сестра!  
— И мой брат, в теории, но это еще ничего не значит…  
— И мои бабушка с дедушкой… — Файв обеспокоенно зашарил по карманам, — надо им позвонить.  
— Точно!  
Все трое взяли телефоны и принялись дозваниваться родственникам. И у каждого сработал автоответчик.  
— Так, это уже не может быть совпадением, — Файв посерьезнел.  
Берги и Мико встревоженно переглянулись.  
Вдруг из кладовой вырвался зомби-Никс с зеленым сморщенным лицом и направился в их сторону. Двери в магазин распахнулись, и в помещение начала затекать толпа зомби в оборванной одежде.  
— О нет! Мой брат! — воскликнул Берги.  
Заслонив Мико собой, Файв патетично крикнул: «Зло ворвалось в этот мир! Я разберусь!». И превратился в динозавра, чтобы ворваться в ряды зомби и начать их разметать. К Берги тянул свои гниющие руки Никс. Со слезами на глазах Берги схватил со стола ручку Хиноби, на ходу превратившуюся в меч, и кинулся на брата…  
— О, Никс, а мы как раз о тебе вспоминали, — улыбнулся Файв. Мико моргнула. Вот блин, а она так хотела досмотреть эту фантазию.  
— Вы вернулись, — подойдя к стойке, Никс вернул улыбку и потрепал брата по голове, — Как прошло задание?  
Файв посмотрел на Мико.  
— А, скучно, — Мико махнула рукой.  
— А куда ты уходил? Берги волновался, — спросил Файв.  
— Да, очень, брат! Я даже не заметил, как ты ушел.  
— Ну, мне позвонил Фил… Кажется, разговор с начальством идет туго, так что он задержится в штабе еще на несколько дней, — Никс вздохнул.  
— Эй, чувак, ты отлично справляешься, — подбодрил его Файв, — Скажи, Берги?  
— К-конечно, — Берги уже не было куда бледнеть больше. Чего это он?  
— Ты замечательно справляешься, Никс, — усмехнулась Мико, — В какой еще день я смогла бы пострелять туалетной бумагой по нашим клиентам?  
— Было весело! — подвел итог Файв, — А бардак… его легко убрать, если ты об этом беспокоишься.  
Премьерный день Обители любви не прошел для магазина бесследно — опрокинутые стенды, занесенная сотнями ног грязь и облапанная стойка… Мико вдруг осознала, что выбрала не лучшее место для сидения. Главное, чтобы на штанах следов не осталось.  
— Я беспокоюсь о том, насколько хорошо все организовал. Как показала практика, я не предусмотрел слишком многое.  
— И Craft of War не за день разрабатывался. Научишься! — Файв ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, — Как ты знаешь, опыт — одна из главных составляющих хорошей игры.  
— Спасибо, — Никс кивнул, — Знаете, я думал, вы не придете.  
— М? — Мико уставилась на него непонимающе.  
— Концерт в честь Дня святого Валентина на Площади, — пояснил Никс.  
— Что?  
— Точно! — Файв хлопнул себя по лбу и засуетился, — Я же обещал помочь дедушке с бабушкой с фургоном! Они его починили и теперь ездят по городу. Клиентов там!..  
— Кто покупает эчпочмаки в такой день? — удивился Берги.  
Мико аккуратно слезла со стойки спиной к стене. Осторожно, Мико, ты справишься. Она по возможности осмотрела штаны. Черт. Чертова грязная стойка и чертовы белые штаны!  
— А чем эчпочмаки хуже остальной еды? — искренне возмутился Файв. Этот парень любил эчпочмаки.  
— Э-эм… они же не мороженное… а это День святого Валентина…  
— В этом и смысл! Мороженое пусть охлаждает их с утра, а наши эчпочмаки будут греть вечером!  
— Ладно…  
— Ты идешь кстати? Никс? — глаза Файва горели энтузиазмом. Что ни говори, а он любит свою старую работу.  
— Н-нет, я думаю, тут надо еще убраться, — Берги провел пальцем по стойке. Потом посмотрел на Мико, старательно делающую вид, что все хорошо. Берги, будь джентльменом, забудь. И он действительно отвернулся.  
— А мне нужно провести инвентаризацию, — сказал Никс, заглядывая в телефон.  
— Что ж вы за трудоголики…  
— Сказал парень, который идет на праздник, чтобы работать, — по-доброму усмехнулась Мико.  
— А ты хоть идешь? — Файв посмотрел на нее с надеждой.  
— Ага, не бросать же тебя одного. Только переоденусь…  
— Ура! Я подожду тебя снаружи. Мне еще надо позвонить дедушке с бабушкой. Ну, ребят, мы тогда вернемся сразу, как концерт закончится, — Файв воодушевленно хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Не надо, — остановил его Никс, — у нас сегодня сокращенный день. Все равно больше никто не придет. После концерта будет фестиваль.  
— А, ладно.  
— А я пойду поищу швабру, — кивнул сам себе Берги.  
И они разошлись. Мико замаскировала свое хождение спиной вперед под удаление лунной походкой. Ну и вляпалась, дум подери, во всех смыслах.  
Захлопывая шкафчик после переодевания в обычную одежду, Мико думала о том, что в ее жизни стало слишком мало свободного времени. Ну, то есть она сражалась с глюками, и это было безусловно круто, работа, один из тех пунктиков в списке «Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь», вся связанная с ней ответственность… это было сложно. С играми все намного проще — умер, возродился, можно попробовать заново. И в результате всей этой суеты она тратила на них все меньше времени. Этот факт не особенно влиял на ее жизнь, пока она не осознала, что ее не беспокоит отсутствие лишних часов. И уже это было пугающе. Неужели она действительно взрослела? И эти мамины обеды, от которых так и пахнет взрослой невкусной едой (главное, не забыть забрать ее из шкафчика)… Возможно, Мико чересчур все драматизировала. Взросление приходит за всеми рано или поздно. Но она боялась потерять себя. Ту себя, которая у нее была, индивидуальная и неповторимая. В общем, ее беспокоили множество вещей, так или иначе друг с другом связанные.  
Ее глубокие раздумья прервал негромкий стук и робкий голос Берги:  
— Можно?  
Мико осознала, что все это время напряженно барабанила пальцами по дверце шкафчика. Она развернулась к парню и лучезарно улыбнулась.  
— Тут нет двери, так что номинально ты уже в помещении.  
— Ох, — он, кажется, смутился. Неловкость ходила за этим парнем по пятам.  
— Эй, Бергстер, это была шутка, — она подняла руки вверх в примирительном жесте и подошла к нему поближе, — Ты чего-то хотел?  
— Раз я сюда пришел, думаю, да, — Берги посмотрел ей в глаза. Если очень присмотреться, один его зрачок был каплю больше другого. Ну вылитый безумный гений, только белого халата не хватает. Может, спросить у Эммы? — Я хотел, — он открыл рот, сделал долгую паузу, а потом выпалил все на одном дыхании, — Кажется, мой брат влюбился в твою сестру, — и зажмурился, как будто Мико могла в тот же миг поразить его молнией, как Зевс во гневе.  
Мико на это заявление только моргнула. Что-то заскреблось в уголке ее сознания, но она отмахнулась от этого. Сердце забилось быстрее.  
— Э-э-э… в которую? — зачем-то спросила она. В самом деле, Мико, он влюбился в Лекси, которую ни разу не видел и которая младше него на каких-то десять лет. Что ты несешь?  
— Э-э-э… в Нику?.. — Берги спросил это с такой вопросительной интонацией, как будто сам не был уверен в ответе.  
— Которая такая курчавая, как ты, в красном платье…  
— Да.  
Воцарилась минута молчания. Мико потянулась рукой к задней стороне шеи и тут же себя одернула. Так делает Файв. Берги просто смотрел в пол.  
— И… чего ты от меня хотел? — наконец спросила Мико.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне устроить им свидание, — твердо сказал Берги, встречаясь с ней глазами.  
В голове у Мико вертелось множество вопросов от глупых «Почему я?», логичных «Почему этот разговор такой неловкий?» (ах да) до раздраженных «Почему я должна ему это говорить? Они с Никсом славные парни…».  
Наконец, Мико вздохнула и сказала то, что должна была.  
— Боюсь, есть небольшая проблема, — с трудом начала она, — Ника не заинтересована в парнях.  
— Э-э-э… — в голове Берги явно произошло короткое замыкание. Мико тут же спохватилась и замахала руками.  
— Нет, то есть, ей нравятся парни и все такое, да и твой брат вполне ничего, — Мико нервно хихикнула, — Но… понимаешь, она сказала, что не будет встречаться с парнями до того, как закончит колледж. Знаешь, она у нас такая серьезная и принципиальная, хочет сделать карьеру.  
— А-а-а… — Берги медленно поводил головой вверх-вниз, — Но я видел, как она смотрела на Никса!  
— Как?  
— Влюбленным взглядом, — Берги изобразил мечтательную улыбку и затуманенный взгляд. Вау, достаточно правдоподобно, — Вот так.  
— Не может быть. Тебе, наверное, показалось, — Мико тут же прикусила язык. Она не хотела ставить под сомнение его слова или умственные способности, а он мог подумать что-то не то, исходя из ее формулировки. Правда, он был странным, но милым, с претензией на злого гения, но глубоко добрый внутри. Безобидный парень, который заслуживает того, чтобы ему верили.  
«Мико, вот что ты сделала, а?» — ее внутренний голос был удивительной смесью голоса Мико и интонаций мамы. Еще бы, учился у лучших в своем деле.  
Но Берги, что удивительно, не обиделся, а посмотрел на нее со всей возможной искренностью.  
— Я видел. Я уверен. В сотнях фильмах показывают именно этот взгляд. А фильмы, как ты знаешь, все преувеличивают. Насколько сильными должны быть чувства, чтобы их было не отличить от преувеличения?  
Ого. Это звучало как дельная мысль. Во влюбленность Ники было трудно поверить, но что стоило проверить? Хоть сегодня спросить? Они ведь сестры.  
— Возможно, ты прав и…  
— Отлично! — просиял Берги, — Так ты поможешь мне устроить им свидание?  
— Может, сначала стоит убедиться в том, что они действительно друг другу нравятся?  
— Они друг другу нравятся. Я чувствую, — Берги вдруг нахмурился и сосредоточился на чем-то внутри себя, — Не знаю, как это объяснить, но я уверен.  
— Ох, ладно… — а вот Мико не была уверена, хорошо или плохо то, с какой легкостью она соглашалась с его словами. Его искренность быстро завоевывала, а то, как он полагался на чувства… вообще, это было довольно близко Мико. С чего она стала сомневаться? Неужели та самая взрослость уже пустила внутри нее свои корни? Нет! Она так просто не дастся! Мико сжала кулак и решительно спросила: — У тебя уже есть что-нибудь на примете для свидания?  
— Не знаю, — Берги покачал головой, — думаю, сначала нужно узнать вкусы твоей сестры. И моего брата наверное… я знаю его достаточно хорошо, но, честно говоря, никогда не говорил с ним на такие темы, да и информация могла устареть.  
Да, точно, этот парень же был другом Файва, любящим квесты. Как она могла забыть? Тактика, планы, информация. Тем не менее, Мико понимала, что без подготовки такие тонкие дела действительно не делаются.  
— Да, с моей сестрой все тоже непросто…  
«С учетом того, что мы обе пропустили несколько лет жизни друг друга из-за отдаления, хах».  
— Так что, поговорим завтра с утра или созвонимся вечером для корректировки планов?  
— Как получится.  
Она все еще не была уверена в этой затее, но этот набросок плана скреплен рукопожатием, и ей не сложно поговорить с Никой. В конце концов, никогда не бывает бесполезным узнать вкусы сестры.  
Как только Берги ушел, у Мико зазвонил телефон.  
— Мико, Мико, ты не поверишь, что я узнал! — зазвучал в трубке голос Файва. Ей было трудно перестроиться на его восторженность после довольно энергозатратного разговора.  
— Что?  
— В общем, Казино уже на концерте, и он сказал мне, что секретным гостем в этом году будет Linkin Park!  
— РВЫАРАЫЛУД! — Мико издала что-то нечленораздельное, — ЧТО?! УЖЕ БЕГУ!  
Но разговоры с сестрой вечером, а Linkin Park уже сейчас!

***

День потихоньку сходил на нет. Было еще не слишком холодно, но уже и не так жарко. Почти что вечер. Через открытое окно в комнату залетал шальной ветер и теплый свет фонарей.  
— Ну как ты? — спросила мама.  
Ори сидела в позе по-турецки на кровати, ноутбук на коленях, а с экрана на нее смотрело доброе лицо мамы на фоне брезента палатки. В противовес угасающему дню города, у нее сейчас было раннее утро.  
— Нормально, — Ори улыбнулась.  
Она выходила с родителями на связь не так уж часто — раз в неделю. Ее мамы сейчас вели раскопки где-то в пустыне. Песок, солнце, кости — в таких условиях было сложно жить, не то что любить их, но таинства всегда манили родителей Ори. Что-то болезненно кольнуло в груди. Она скучала по путешествиям. Но еще больше — по путешествиям вместе. Поэтому каждый раз ждала звонка, откладывая остальные дела в сторону. Поэтому ее «нормально» на последнем слоге превратилось в хрип, отскочило от стен ее комнаты и погрязло в радужной паутине Минмы, ютившейся в углу комнаты вместе с хозяином.  
— А работа как? Все-таки, она твоя первая, — если мама и заметила переломы в ее голосе или отражение эмоций на лице, она не стала заострять на этом внимание.  
Ее мягкий голос призывал раскрыться, обещая спрятать от всех кошмаров, решить все моральные дилеммы вроде того, какого игрушечного паучка купить — розового или синего, разделить пополам все секреты. Только ее кошмары поумнели и стали прятаться в тени углов, где Минме иногда удавалось их ловить, моральные дилеммы выросли вместе с ней и теперь не решались покупкой обоих паучков, а секреты были опечатаны коммерческой тайной.  
— Работа… ну, я немного освоилась в коллективе, подружилась с большинством ребят… но до работника месяца мне, конечно, далеко. Надо стараться больше.  
— А ты хочешь быть им? Работником месяца? Мне всегда казалось, что тебе спокойнее в своем мирке, — мама, как всегда, зрила в корень.  
— Хочу, — услышала Ори собственный голос, даже до того, как задумалась над вопросом, — Я… не все же вам меня обеспечивать. А работнику месяца выдают неплохую премию. Пора становиться взрослой.  
Мама перекинула высушенный стебель бамбука из одного уголка рта в другой. Почему-то из всех экзотических блюд, что они пробовали, маме запал в душу именно бамбук.  
— Каждый родитель мечтает услышать эти слова от своего чада. Я так счастлива, — и действительно, ее светло-карие глаза наполнились светом.   
— Конечно, это будет непросто, — Ори подавила желание пискнуть от похвалы и сделала серьезное лицо, — Мне придется работать усерднее, — _добывать больше глюков,_ — не нарываться на штрафы, — _откуда она могла знать, что этот глюк может превращаться в других людей? В гайде такого не было! Ну облила она Фила водой… но было жарко, она даже оказала ему услугу!_ — и победить парня, которому этот титул принадлежит сейчас.  
Ей-богу, как ее мысли снова вернулись к Митчу? Она решила оставить эту тему!  
— Твои слова прозвучали недовольно, — заметила мама. Все-таки раздражение Ори прорвалось в голос, — Он тебе что-то сделал?  
— Не мне одной, — Ори скрестила руки на груди, — Он постоянно забирает чужие г… заказы, считает всех вокруг ниже себя и ладно бы только считал, но он постоянно достает нас этим! В его самодовольную рожу так и хочется вцепиться и вырвать эти его усики и… — Ори вдохнула, осознав, что все это время активно жестикулировала. Было кое-что еще, но маме об этом было лучше не знать. Вряд ли Ори смогла бы найти объяснение, которое вписывается в ее легенду о простой работе в магазине видеоигр.  
— Ты злишься, — сказала мама.  
— Я злюсь, — угрюмо подтвердила Ори.  
Мама закусила бамбуковую трубочку и посмотрела прямо в глаза дочери, и в этот миг их как будто бы не разделяли монитор и тысячи километров.  
— Ты думаешь, что тот факт, что он действительно лучший в своем деле, не дает ему право самоутверждаться за счет других.  
Честно слово, иногда проницательность мамы пугала Ори похлеще кошмаров в углах. Она была словно лучом света, прорезающим ее темное царство, от которого было ни спрятаться, ни сбежать, обнажающим ее голую сущность. Себе не соврать. Маме Фенг надо было бы идти в психологи, и она правда собиралась, но, встретив маму Диедао, передумала. А знакомые в медицинских кругах остались. Одним из таких активов и была психолог Ори, милая женщина с профессиональной выдержкой. Она-то и показала Ори ее кошмары и способы с ними справляться. Получалось с переменным успехом, но это хоть что-то.  
— Конечно нет… — Ори кинула взгляд на Минму, уснувшего в своей радужной колыбели, а потом посмотрела на маму, — Я признаю, что он хороший… работник, но… возможно, этого недостаточно.  
— Ты предпочла бы работать с добрым, но ненадежным?  
Ори представила как находится на краю жизни и смерти — перед ней стоит опасный глюк, с которым ей не справиться, а рядом какой-нибудь Берги стреляет в него из перчатки, а тот только небрежно откидывает его в сторону, впечатывая в стену. А потом глюк наступает на нее, не способную сопротивляться. _Game over._  
— Нет…  
Каким-то непостижимым образом разговор, который она так долго предвкушала, из теплого и мягкого превратился в суровый разбор ее моральных дилемм. Ори позволила ему унести себя. Иногда… нельзя было идти легким путем.  
«Бросит ли Митч меня умирать из-за того, что я ему не нравлюсь?».  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Ори не было. Митч не был похож на героя, но и на злодея, если быть уж совсем откровенной, не тянул. Так что, она должна к нему подлизаться, чтобы в случае непредвиденной ситуации он не бросил ее умирать?  
Отвратительно.  
Ори потерла виски пальцами.  
— У меня был один знакомый, — произнесла мама, надкусывая бамбуковую палочку. Ори подняла глаза на экран. Мама смотрела куда-то мимо камеры, вдаль, по координатам вне пространства, — он был тем еще козлом. Как бамбуковая палочка, загнившая внутри. Тоже кичился всем своими достижениями. Правда, его достижений никто не понимал, геймеры были еще не в моде, — Ори нагнулась поближе к монитору. Эту историю она не слышала, — Я тогда не знала того, что знаю сейчас. Я жила по принципу: ты не трогаешь меня — я не трогаю тебя. А вот кучке наших парней прямо приспичило выяснить, чего это он считает себя таким великим. Несколько недель они самыми разными способами — от угроз до упрашиваний просили рассказать им, что такого особенного в этом геймерстве. Он усмехался, напускал туману и продолжал рассказывать всем истории о том, какой он профи, прошел Cracken`s Lair с пятого раза, — Ори потрясенно ахнула, — По твоей реакции я вижу, что это действительно достижение, — усмехнулась мама.  
— Если бы он не жил тридцать лет назад и при условии, что он не соврал и не преувеличил, я бы вышла за него замуж! — Ори вскинула руку вверх. Мама на экране посмеивалась, — Шутка. Просто шутка. Преувеличение! Я бы просто захотела с ним увидеться.  
— Он не соврал, — кивнула мама, разламывая бамбук на две части. Ори на фоне пискнула. Совсем погрызенную мама выкинула, а целую засунула обратно в рот, — Но я забегаю вперед. В общем, штурмом парни ничего не добились и махнули на это дело рукой. Но один парень… не то чтобы не сдался, просто случайно они с тем геймером остались вместе на после урочном дежурстве, и парень попросил показать геймера, как тот играет. Не рассказать. Геймер отвел его в аркаду. Парень настолько впечатлился, что тоже начал играть в игры. А потом в это дело затянулась и половина нашего класса.  
Мама замолчала. Ори ожидала какого-то продолжения, но его не последовало.  
— И?  
— Что «и»?  
— В чем мораль истории?  
— Не знаю, — усмехнулась мама, — может, я просто внезапно вспомнила историю из своей молодости, которая связана с тем, что ты любишь. Может, это была история о гибком подходе или нахождении общих интересов. Выбирай, какой вывод тебе нравится.  
— Иногда ты так любишь все усложнять…  
Ори снова принялась тереть виски.  
— Ой, кажется я тебя загрузила, — последнее, что можно было сказать о тоне мамы, это то, что он был извиняющимся.  
— Р-р-р-р-р, раздражает.  
— Я? — изумилась мама.  
— Нет. Митч раздражает, недели, потраченные на прохождение Cracken’s Lair, раздражают, раздражают кошмары, глупые парни, которые меня не понимают, раздражает, что никто в Хиноби не воспринимает меня всерьез. Р-р-р-р-р, — Ори изобразила руками когти и оскалилась.  
— Р-р-р-р, — повторила за ней мама, — Раздражает жара, картографы, которые завели нас черт знает куда, раздражает заканчивающийся бамбук и то, что Диедао опять куда-то смылась.  
— Ты не знаешь, где мама? — Ори приподняла бровь.  
— Как бы сильно ни дул ветер, гора перед ним не склонится… — вздохнула мама.  
— Что?  
— Твоя мама такая упрямая… но как бы иногда не хотелось, чтобы она всегда была со мной, и я могла за нее не беспокоиться, я люблю ее такой, какая она есть…  
У Ори потеплело в груди. Хотела бы она когда-нибудь найти такую же любовь, какую нашли эти двое. Ее губы расплылись в улыбке, и она сказала:  
— Ладно… о себе я рассказала, как там вы?  
— Нашли тебе новые растения.  
— Ура-а-а!  
Так они с мамой проболтали довольно долго, Минма несколько раз успел встать и недовольно посмотреть на хозяйку, обделяющую его вниманием. С заходом солнца он не мог защищать ее от кошмаров. Потом подошла мама Диедао, растрепанная и сонная, и мама Фенг ее отчитала. Мама Диедао показала несколько найденных ею суккулентов, Ори начала носиться по комнате от восторга, пока Фенг ворчала на фоне, чтобы она ничего не сломала.  
— Мама, у меня крепкие кости!  
— Я беспокоюсь о твоих полках!  
В десять часов они попрощались. Родителей ждала работа, Ори — сон. Вчера она не смыкала глаз из-за затаившегося в углу кошмара, так что было не рано.  
— Спокойной ночи, Минма, — сказала она, зевая, — Утро вечера мудренее.  
В комнате погас свет.

***

В сыром асфальте отражались оранжевые блики фонарей. Луж не было, ведь прошел только легкий дождик, но Берги все равно боялся промочить не предназначенные для такой погоды кроссовки. Ему нравились сырые пустынные вечера, пахнущие свободой и одиночеством, где бы они его не настигли. Вдохни полной грудью и живи, когда все остальные люди забрались в свои дома, к теплу и уюту.  
Берги шел, смотря себе под ноги, и пытался собраться с мыслями. Рядом шлепал Никс, и от него так и веяло легким весельем. Он что, правда настолько любит возиться с коробками? Звучит тревожно. У самого Берги была аллергия на картон.  
— Э-эм… — произнес он. Брат вопросительно повернул в его сторону голову. Берги решил начать издалека. Может, план со свиданием, когда оба его участника не знают о том, в чем участвуют, и не понадобится, если Берги прямо сейчас сможет объяснить брату свои мысли. В конце концов, план был несколько поспешен, Берги боялся, что Мико уйдет… — Тебе никогда не было грустно в День святого Валентина? То есть… все вокруг ходят парочками, которым по-настоящему хорошо вместе… — им навстречу как раз шли счастливые парень с девушкой, держась за руки. На девушке была куртка на несколько размеров больше. Они прошли мимо, дыхнув смехом, — а мы с тобой одни да одни…  
Никс дернул головой и посмотрел на небо. В их небольшом городке можно было увидеть звезды, немного, но можно. Никса всегда привлекали фантастика и космос.  
— Ммм… У нас с тобой есть работа, игры и любящий брат. Что еще нужно для счастья?  
— Немного _романтической_ любви? — Берги закинул крючок. Так же говорится, да? Он не был уверен.  
— Мне и так все нравится…  
Никс не глядел на него, продолжая наблюдать за небом. Руки за головой, взгляд ясный. Не знай Берги о его влюбленности, с легкостью бы поверил, что брата все устраивает. Тем не менее, эти слова заставили сердце тревожно сжаться. Мог ли он ошибиться, как предположила Мико? Могло ли ему показаться? Берги хотел верить в любовь, но идти против правды…  
Ему нужен всего один огонек, какое-нибудь подтверждение.  
Какой тип девушек тебе нравится? Нет… слишком прямо. Что ты больше всего ценишь в девушках? Это было бы полезно, если бы он знал качества сестры Мико, нет… Ники, качества Ники. А он не знал… Хотя, судя по словам Файва, должен был. Так. По одной теме для размышлений за раз.  
Пока Берги искал варианты, Никс сам задал вопрос.  
— Почему это тебя так интересует?  
«Потому что ты не хочешь со мной этим делиться, брат…» — подумал Берги.  
 _Обнаружена атака [Прямой вопрос].  
Инициализация.  
Опасно, опасно, опасно!_  
— Я-а… — Берги подавил дрожь в голосе, — Я посмотрел один сериал. Там поднималась тема любви и… это заставило меня задуматься. О том, ради чего мы живем, и что будет дальше.  
Это не было ложью. Это просто был ответ на вопрос, которого не задавали. Но даже эта маленькая неискренность заставила Берги поморщиться. Что эта ситуация делает с их отношениями?  
— А-а-а… — протянул Никс, — а что за сериал?  
— Maxx. Вообще, он не совсем о любви, там скорее психология, проблемы общества и все такое. Там… не всем везет, знаешь. Я боюсь что-то упустить… — Берги теребил застежку куртки, вспоминая свои впечатления.  
— Ты до сих пор увлекаешься психологией? Я просто не видел в последнее время, чтобы ты смотрел что-то такое.  
— Э-э, да. «Мор», конечно, хорошая игра, но я не могу проходить ее постоянно. Она все еще меня пугает…  
— Ясно. Эй, сыграем в Heroes of Might and Steel V, как придем домой?  
— Давай!  
Они еще долго обсуждали стратегии выживания в Heroes… и согласовывали выбор расы. Берги был рад этому честному разговору, который его по-настоящему увлекал. Лишь когда они с братом пришли домой, и Никс отправился ставить чайник, а Берги — разогревать консоль, Берги внезапно понял. Его брат перевел тему. Он не дал ему задать вопрос и перевел тему. Хорошее стратегическое решение. Но какие причины оно за собой скрывало?  
«Ты хитер, брат. Мы с тобой никогда не спорили и не ссорились, ты всегда был примером для меня, но… возможно, пришел мой черед помочь тебе, даже если ты не хочешь признавать в то, что она тебе нужна».  
Консоль Хиноби зажглась ровным синим цветом.  
Сыграем.

***

— Хей, сис, как прошла подготовка к научной ярмарке? — задай случайный вопрос, не давая опомниться. Это ее расслабит, и разговор пойдет легче.  
Ника отвлеклась от тетради, в которой что-то усердно писала, и хмуро посмотрела на плюхнувшуюся на стул рядом Мико.  
— Нормально, — и вернулась к записи.  
 _Fail._  
Ладно, попробуем с другой стороны.  
— Что делаешь? — Мико вытянула голову и заглянула сестре в тетрадь. Конечно, она не могла ничего прочитать вверх ногами, но на картинке отчетливо выделялись колбы и какое-то оборудование. Химия.  
— Домашнее задание, — на этот раз ее сестра даже не подняла голову. Ну что за упрямство!  
 _Fail._  
— Ммм… может, тебе сделать чаю? — это уже было похоже на подлизывание перед тем, как что-то попросить, ну да ладно. На войне все средства хороши.  
— Мико, чего тебе надо? — не сложно было догадаться. Она ждет, что Мико скажет «Ничего» и мило улыбнется, а через некоторое время, когда Ника не будет ожидать, выкатит требование ответной услуги. Нет, не сегодня.  
— Просто хочу провести время со своей сестрой, — это было правдой. Мико сделала самое искреннее лицо из всех, но Ника на это только фыркнула и вернулась к своей химии. Не верит. Ну почему никто ей не верит?! Никогда!  
— А я буду чай! — мстительно кивнула Мико и пошла ставить чайник.  
— Да, кофе мне заодно налей! — раздался крик папы из гостиной.  
— И убери суп в холодильник! — крикнула мама, — А Ли надо разогреть молоко!  
— А мне сок. Апельсиновый, — попросил проходящий мимо Джеффри.  
— А мне воды! — крикнула сверху Лекси, — У меня завтра соревнования!  
Мико уперлась лбом в ладонь. Отлично. Просто потрясающе.  
На звук открывающегося холодильника прибежал, виляя хвостом, Длинный. И принялся сверлить ее своими милыми глазами.  
— Эх, Длинный… — Мико вытащила из шкафа корм и насыпала ему в миску. Совсем чуть-чуть, — Ты ж бездонный желудок, — протянула она, гладя его голову, — Единственный, кому я тут нужна…  
Мико оставила собаку есть, а сама достала из холодильника молока и принялась его разогревать, одновременно пытаясь не перепутать, в какую чашку что наливать. Так, ложку сахара и кофе для папы… пять ложек сахара ей… Джеффри пьет сок комнатной температуры, кто, черт возьми, убрал его в холодильник?! Залить водой… Блин! Молоко!  
Мико развернулась к плите, готовя себя к тому, что сейчас все надо будет переделывать, но нашла там Нику, помешивающую молоко в кастрюле. Она макнула в него градусник и, кивнув, выключила конфорку.  
— Давай бутылку, — сказала она. Мико тут же засуетилась в поисках, — Сзади тебя на микроволновке.  
Мико сполоснула бутылку, прежде чем передать ее Нике.  
— Вот и все. Держи, — Ника отряхнула руки и вернулась к своему домашнему заданию.  
Спустя минуту, отнеся бутылку маме, Мико сидела за столом, попивая сладкий чай. Длинный схватил со стола сушку и убежал на зов Джеффри.  
— И как у тебя от такого количества сахара задница еще не слиплась? — Ника сравнила записанную формулу с формулой в учебнике.  
— Я думала, ты занята, — Мико, дуясь, засунула в рот сушку из блюдца на столе. Она надеялась, что эту Ли еще не успел облизать. Вроде сухая.  
— Я почти закончила. Почти… почти… почти… Все! — Ника чирканула что-то еще, а потом захлопнула тетрадку, убрала ее в учебник и отложила в сторону, — Давай проведем время вместе.  
— С чего такие перемены? — Мико настороженно точила сушку.  
— С чего такая подозрительность? Не ты ли только что хотела со мной пообщаться? Если ты не хочешь, я могу заняться еще и физикой…  
— Нет! — Мико протянула к ней руку, — Не надо.  
— Хорошо.  
 _Win?_  
Ника встала и вернулась к столу уже с чашкой горячего чая. Без сахара. Как таких Земля носит? Мда… Мико записала в свой воображаемый список второй пункт: «Не любит сладкое. Конфеты дарить противопоказано». Первым пунктом был «Crystal Crash». Главное, не забыть. Она собрана, она сосредоточена, она сможет!  
…а о чем Мико собиралась поговорить с сестрой? Нет, ясно, о чем, но как?.. Стоит начать с чего-нибудь безопасного.  
— Так… как прошла твоя научная ярмарка?  
Ника стиснула ручку чашки. Что?! Что не так?!  
— Ты уже спрашивала, — сказала она ровным голосом.  
— Окей. Хочешь знать, как прошел мой день? — желаешь что-то получить, предложи, — Утром у нас была убойная распродажа, то есть, буквально убойная! Одна девчонка, новенькая, отгоняла клиентов от ребят шваброй, пока некоторые из них пытались утащить техников, но я была настороже, стреляла по покупателям туалетной бумагой! — Ника прыснула, не донеся чашку с чаем до рта, — Да-да! Потом я передала эту почетную ношу Никсу, такому парню в очках, он русый и выглядит таким серьзным-серьзным, почти как ты… — Мико краем глаза следила за реакцией сестры. При описании Никса она отвела взгляд и принялась вертеть чашку. Совпадение? — и мы с Файвом отправились на… задание, — Мико понизила голос, поглядывая по сторонам. Ей стоило бы понизить еще голос при упоминании Файва, но она немного запамятовала о его странных отношениях с ее отцом. С тех пор, как Файв выпал из их окна, папа каждый раз глядел на нее подозрительно, стоило ей только вспомнить о напарнике. Теперь эта история передавалась в семье шепотом. Опять они ничего не понимают… — Потом был концерт. Выступали Linkin Park, представляешь?!  
— Ого, — Ника взяла сушку. Ах, да, она любит попсу.  
— На фестиваль я задерживаться не стала, мне там одной делать нечего, — Мико опустилась на стул, осознав, что, пока говорила, успела встать.  
— А как же твой друг, Файв? — Ника критически осмотрела оказавшуюся у нее в руках сушку и ме-е-едленно попыталась положить ее обратно в блюдо. Мико перехватила ее.  
— Он мой друг, Ника. Что мне там делать с ним? Продавать эчпочмаки?! — Мико всплеснула руками и метко закинула сушку в мусорку.  
— Что?  
— Забудь… — Мико откинулась на спинку и уставилась в потолок. Это не первая шутка об их взаимоотношениях, но и, похоже, не последняя. Аргх, — А как у тебя на личном фронте?  
— Не качайся на стуле… И ты знаешь мое кредо насчет парней, — Ника взяла другую сушку и, удовлетворившись увиденным, макнула ее в чай. Ни-и-ика… ну если ты все равно собиралась ее намочить, чем тебя предыдущая не устраивала?  
— За несколько лет что-то могло измениться…  
Ника сжала челюсть.  
— Мне не нравится этот разговор.  
Ножки стула ударились о плитку.  
— Мико, прекрати качаться на стуле! — крикнула мама.  
— Тогда давай не будем его продолжать, — легко согласилась Мико. Конечно, ее сестра не скажет так просто. Она бы не была ее сестрой. Упрямство — их семейная черта. Ну, у всех, кроме Джеффри. Он какой-то слишком уступчивый, — Поговорим об играх!  
— Нет.  
— Ну бли-и-ин! — Мико растеклась по столу.  
— Хочешь, я помогу тебе с домашкой? — Ника потыкала в сестру сушкой.  
— Нет…  
— Ну блин.  
Они немного помолчали, а потом вместе рассмеялись.  
На кухню заглянул папа.  
— Чего смеетесь, девочки? — спросил он, проходя в кухню, чтобы собрать себе бутерброд.  
— Девичий секрет, пап, — улыбнулась Ника, подмигивая Мико.  
— Да, пап, он только для девочек!  
— Расскажите маме, а она расскажет мне, — папа облокотился на столешницу, жуя бутерброд.  
— Теперь мы точно этого не сделаем, — рассмеялась Мико.  
— Ну блин… — папа грустно жевал салат, — Эй, чего смешного?  
— Пап… ты… лучший! — Ника уперлась лбом в стол, не переставая хохотать.  
— Женщины, — с этими словами папа попытался покинуть кухню.  
— Эй, пап, погоди! — Мико вскинула руку вверх, останавливая его. Она подняла голову, но, глядя на его непонимающее лицо, тут же рассмеялась снова.  
— Думаю, я все-таки пойду. Мне еще помогать вашей маме Ли укладывать…  
— Нет, пап, правда стой! — Мико наконец отсмеялась и сделала серьезное выражение. Ника все еще лежала лицом в столе, возможно, захлебываясь в слезах, но с этим Мико разберется позже, — Ты подал мне прекрасную идею!  
— Да? — папа нахмурился, положив руку на косяк, — Какую же?  
— Мы можем всей семьей сыграть в Монополию! Как раньше.  
Ника заинтересованно подняла голову. На удивление, она была жива.  
— Думаешь, это хорошая идея?  
— Нам всем не помешало бы расслабиться.  
Мико может с натяжкой предположить, что Ника действительно влюблена, но, как сказал бы Файв, переигравший в детективы, «прямых доказательств нет». Но Мико уже успела забыть, что лучший помощник в таких делах — веселье. Веселье — вот в чем они с Никой сходятся однозначно. И… Мико обнаружила, что на самом деле хочет сыграть со своей семьей в Монополию. Она завоюет все! И мамины предприятия, и папины! Все! Конечно, она любила свою семью, но в игре мама свои правила диктовать не сможет.  
Мико поняла, что знает некоторые интересы сестры. Точнее, вспоминает их, сталкиваясь с какими-то деталями повседневной жизни.  
И хей, даже если все прогорит, она сможет хорошо провести время!  
— Я спрошу вашу маму, — папа поспешно ретировался.  
Ника и Мико дали друг другу пять.  
— Ну что, Монополия?  
— Монополия, — улыбнулась Ника. А потом оскалилась, — Я вас всех обыграю.  
— Эй, это моя территория! — Мико схватила сушку и кинула ее в сестру.  
— Да ты считать не умеешь!  
— Что? Ах, так! — Мико встала в полный рост. Ника тоже. Это была плохая идея. Откуда вы все такие высокие беретесь?!  
На кухню вернулся папа.  
— Прекратите! Мама согласилась, но играть придется тихо, Ли будет спать.  
И ушел, дождавшись их кивков.  
— Все равно я выиграю, — Мико скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на сестру с вызовом.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим. 


	2. Все вышло из-под контроля

— …и в общем, я поставил на него новые тормозные колодки и новую прошивку, которую прислали нам из штаба. Фил молодец, договорился…  
Ори слушала, старательно делая вид, что все это ей интересно. Как вопрос «Ты не видел Митча?» мог привести к обсуждению внутренностей фургона компании? Одностороннему обсуждению.  
—…ума не приложу, как это вы, техники, можете ломать даже самовосстанавливаюшиеся фургоны, хах, — Ори прикрыла вырвавшийся на волю зевок ладошкой.   
Они стояли в гараже магазина Хиноби, где автомеханики занимались работой с машинами компании. В ее голове все-таки успела засесть некоторая часть информации из словесного потока стоящего рядом с ней парня в кепке и заляпанном в машинном масле фартуке. Конечно, фургоны, как и все, можно было просто ремонтировать с помощью технологии восстановления, но кто-то должен был содержать их в чистоте и порядке, пока ими никто не пользуется, заменять запчасти и обновлять встроенные программы. Ее всегда убаюкивал запах бензина, но в этот раз причина была не в нем.   
— Эй, я тебе надоел? — парень виновато глянул на нее из-под кепки. Он был на голову ниже и из-за этого выглядел как ребенок, хотя этот «ребенок» старше Ори на пару лет.  
— Нет-нет! — Ори выставила перед собой руки и замотала головой, — Ты очень интересно рассказываешь! — тут она начала кивать.  
Парень, имя которого она умудрилась забыть, недоверчиво склонил голову на бок и спросил:  
— Да? А что я только что говорил?  
— Э-э-э… Я… Э-э… — Ори принялась судорожно вспоминать. Когда ей становилось скучно, она переходила в своеобразный режим энергосбережения, который не поддерживал запись фоновых разговоров.  
— Ты не слушала… — он покачал головой, опустив голову и положив руки на пояс.  
— Послушай, ты очень интересный парень, я просто… задумалась, — Ори сама понимала, что не звучит убедительно.  
— Я может и интересный. Но не для тебя, — он посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся. Потом взял ближайший ящик с инструментами и пошел к фургону, от работы с которым отвлекся, стоило прийти Ори, — Иди. Ищи своего Митча.  
— Он не мой! — крикнула напоследок Ори, покидая гараж.   
Мда, в ближайшее время она сюда возвращаться не будет. Но, несмотря на то, что ее только что с позором прогнали, Ори чувствовала облегчение от того, что может наконец-то выйти на свежий воздух и размять мозги от налипшей на них болтовни.  
Она зашла в лифт со стандартной буквой «Н» на створках и прожала нулевой этаж. Гараж располагался на два уровня ниже магазина и на уровень ниже секретной базы глюкотехников.  
Нынешнее утро было не слишком продуктивным. Вчерашняя история привела ее к очень странному выводу — она должна извиниться перед Митчем Уильмсом. Весь час после пробуждения, пока она собиралась на работу, Ори пыталась свыкнуться с этой мыслью, вертела ее со всех сторон. К магазину она подошла уже с четкой целью — извиниться перед Митчем и покончить со вчерашней ошибкой навсегда. Она не должна была выпускать свою ярость на волю, это неправильно, даже если это был Митч. Это и было решением проблемы. Просто переступить через себя и попросить прощения. Даже если он не простит ее, она сможет сказать, что сделала все, что было в ее силах.  
Лифт приехал на нужный этаж, и Ори пошла по коридору.  
Однако, проще сказать, чем сделать. Митча в магазине не оказалось. Тогда Ори отправила на его перчатку сообщение с просьбой встретиться и даже несколько раз ему набрала, но Митч старательно ее игнорировал. И вот Ори принялась за дедовские методы — расспрашивание коллег. Никто, включая Никса, который временно управлял магазином, не знал, где Митч. В принципе, Никс не был начальником Митча, так как тот не работал в магазине. Следуя этой логике, Ори направилась к Эмме, которая временно отвечала за глюкотехническую часть. В странно пустой лаборатории владычицы глючных животных впервые на памяти Ори не обнаружилось. Дозвониться ей также не удалось, что, наоборот, было вполне стандартной ситуацией. В отчаянии Ори решила спуститься в гараж, чтобы узнать, не брал ли Митч в последнее время фургон, чтобы отправиться на задание. И застряла в лабиринте скучного разговора, не в силах сказать, что ей неинтересно. Это было бы невежливо…  
Так Ори и потерпела полное фиаско в детективной игре «Найди Митча Уильямса».  
Ори зашла в магазин, обходя редких попадавшихся на пути клиентов, прошла в подсобку, вытащила оттуда коробку и принялась яростно расставлять игры на стенды.  
— Э-э… Ори?  
— Не мешай мне! — прошипела Ори, разворачиваясь к человеку, нарушившему ее покой. В глазах Файва она увидела свое отражение своего свирепого лица. Взъерошенные волосы, оскаленные зубы и испепеляющий взгляд. Она отшатнулась от этого зрелища. Неужели… неужели она правда так выглядела, когда злилась? Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Расслабься, — П-прости, Файв, я думала… — она сжала в руках упаковку с игрой, — просто плохое начало дня.  
— Я так понимаю, ты не нашла Митча? — сказал он с нервным смешком, похоже, все еще отходя от ее выходки.  
— Ага… — Ори поставила игру на полку, пытаясь выглядеть грустно. Ее сердце до сих пор колотилось о ребра, как у загнанного в угол кролика.  
— Не знаю, зачем он тебе нужен, но удачи тебе с его поиском, — нельзя быть таким добродушным… — и вот еще что, я зачем подходил — ты игру не на тот стенд поставила.  
— А. Спасибо.  
Ори надеялась, что работа изгонит все страшные мысли из ее головы.

***

Мико в раздумьях ходила туда-сюда мимо шкафчиков. Они следили за ней своими невидимыми глазами. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Будь они живыми, их бы давно укачало.  
Для Мико не свойственно было сомневаться. Какие сомнения могут быть в играх, когда на раздумья у тебя всего пара мгновений до нажатия кнопки? Там тобой руководят инстинкты и выработанные годами практики рефлексы, ты как будто бы оказываешься в своей естественной среде, где тебе все подвластно. Ты — электрический импульс, бегущий от пальца до процессора, до пикселей на экране. Вот, что было стезей Мико. Она остановилась на полушаге и вдруг подумала о том, что ей неплохо было бы обсудить свои сомнения с Файвом, в конце концов именно он из них двоих любил головоломки. Мико схватилась за волосы. Ну чего ей стоило сначала позвонить Файву?! Годы одиночных прохождений сыграли с ней злую шутку. Мико вытащила из кармана телефон и залезла в контакты. Время-время-время!  
— Привет, Мико! — раздался радостный голос рядом с ней. Мико убрала телефон за спину, как пойманный за чем-то противозаконным подросток, и натянула улыбку на пол лица. Берги посмотрел на нее и замер. Кажется, перестаралась. Ладно, что ж, придется решать проблему самой. Мико не привыкать, — Получил твою смс, — в подтверждение своих слов Берги показал телефон, не открывая взгляда от ее лица, — Э-э, ты чего это?  
— Нервничаю, — кивнула Мико. Потом открыла шкафчик, положила туда телефон, захлопнула шкафчик так, что Берги подскочил на пару сантиметров, и развернулась обратно, — Вот. Давай поговорим.  
— Э-э, — сказал Берги, — Л-ладно. Я… — он кинул на нее еще один неуверенный взгляд, но потом залез в телефон и показал заметки. И тут же вынул экран из-под носа Мико, принявшись размахивать гаджетом и ходить туда-сюда в восторженном возбуждении. — В общем, я так и не смог уснуть ночью, — начал он, и его речь постепенно набирала скорость, — разрабатывал план свидания, конечно, черновой, с учетом места для информации о твоей сестре, ха-ха, а ещё я поговорил с Никсом, мы вчера сыграли в Героев, было очень весело, хочешь узнать, что у меня получилось? — Берги замолчал, останавливаясь и с надеждой заглядывая ей в глаза. Мико не знала, куда деться. Ха-а, он уже все продумал, разумеется. Мико взяла себя в руки и перестала избегать его взгляда.  
— Берги… мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать…  
— Да, прости, что не дал тебе слова… — техник нервно улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад, как бы давая ей простор. Мико сжимала и разжимала кулаки, — Так что ты узнала о сестре? Нам пригодится все!  
— Я… — Мико вздохнула. Безглазые шкафчики следили за ней, молчаливые Наблюдатели. Странное чувство дежавю зашевелилось груди, — я не уверена в чувствах Ники, — Берги открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то опровергающее, но Мико положила на него ладонь. Техник недоумевающе нахмурился, — Слушай, я следила за ней весь вчерашний вечер. И я не знаю, хотя подозреваю, к каким ты выводам пришел относительно своего брата, но… Я не уверена в том, что нам нужно устраивать им свидание.  
Ну вот, она это сказала. Мико опустила руку и уставилась в пол. Безглазые шкафчики ощутимой тенью нависли над ней, заставляя сердце сжиматься в сомнениях. Такие выводы противоречили всему, что она когда-либо делала.  
— Но… — начал Берги, — т-ты сделала все, что могла? Использовала все возможности? — да, эти вопросы она задала себе в первую очередь. Казалось, он считал ее не слишком умной. Обидно.  
— Все, кроме тех, что могли бы меня раскрыть.  
На лице Берги отобразилось такое неверие, что Мико даже стало немного стыдно за то, что она не может подстроить реальность под то, во что он верит. Как она не могла сделать и для себя.  
— Н-но… — Берги сделал шаг вперед, к Мико, Мико сделала шаг назад, чтобы упереться спиной в металл шкафчика, — как же мой план? Как же их счастье?  
— Мы можем… просто сказать им правду, а не… — Мико закрыла глаза и ущипнула себя за переносицу. Ей вредно так много общаться с Файвом. Почему она в каждой ситуации представляет, что бы сделал он? Это ненормально, — а не полагаться на случай, Берги.  
— Но представь их лица, когда они встретятся друг с другом под сверкающим колесом обозрения в ночных огнях города, представь! — его глаза буквально горели этой идеей. Мико впервые почувствовала себя так некомфортно вблизи от другого человека.  
— А представь разочарование своего брата, если Ника не влюблена? Ему будет еще больнее, — Мико как будто бы слышала себя со стороны и не узнавала. Шкафчики с обоих сторон от нее деформировались и плавились, стекая им с Берги под ноги. Этот раскаленный металл приносил только холод. Мико когда-то слышала, что такое ощущение получается из-за того, что нервные клетки не выдерживают невозможную температуру и умирают раньше.  
— Но она влюблена!  
— Возможно нет.  
— Влюблена! — Берги ударил по шкафчику рядом с Мико, заставив ее вздрогнуть. Никаких разлитых шкафчиков под ногами, никаких теней вокруг, — И-изви-  
— Я лучше пойду, — Мико осторожно отлипла от металла и выскользнула из-под каким-то образом нависшего над ней Берги.  
— Я… — Берги выглядел таким беспомощным.  
— Знай, — она указала на него пальцем, — Я не злюсь на тебя. Но это плохая идея. Это ужасная идея.  
— Я все равно это сделаю.  
— Если ты готов рискнуть чувствами твоего брата, делай, что хочешь, — Мико развернулась к нему спиной. Отчего-то во рту было очень горько. Она ведь сделала все что могла, верно? Берги позади нее молчал, оставшись наедине с безглазыми шкафчиками.

Она вышла из раздевалки и оказалась в просторном помещении магазина, в котором в противовес всему лениво кипела жизнь в лице нескольких покупателей, бродящих по залу, и даже свет падал как-то по-другому. Невдалеке Ори дубасила кого-то за игровым автоматом.  
— Что случилось, Мико? Ты выглядишь какой-то… странно задумчивой, — сказал Файв, когда Мико подошла к стойке, за которой он ждал, когда клиенты соизволят сделать выбор. Мико внимательно осмотрела поверхность стойки, которую, похоже, успели отчистить, и грустно оперлась на нее подбородком, свесив руки по бокам, — Твое настроение меня пугает, — Файв приблизил свое лицо к ее и, прищурившись, осмотрел его, как будто мог снять логи*.  
— Я поссорилась с Берги, — наконец пробубнила Мико одну из множества вещей, которые ее волновали.  
— Как? — ахнул Файв. Конечно, его интересовал не способ, с помощью которого ей удалось задеть одного из самых миролюбивых людей на свете.  
— Ну, он вчера увидел, как между моей сестрой и его братом произошла любовь с первого взгляда и решил устроить им свидание, а я не уверена в том, что эти чувства взаимны со стороны Ники, поэтому не стала участвовать. Он не верит, — Мико качнула головой сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, как колобок. На ее волосы опустилась рука Файва, заставляя остановиться.  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
— Ни-че-го, — Мико поднялась, чтобы взглянуть напарнику в глаза. Его рука все еще лежала на ее макушке, — Вот, вспомнила, что нужно было посоветоваться с тобой, но слишком поздно. Сыграешь со мной в Battle to the death?  
— Чтобы ты опять меня размазала? — усмехнулся Файв.  
— Я тебя научу, — ее пальцы поочередно касались стойки, как будто она играла на виртуальном пианино.  
— Прости, — успокаивающее тепло исчезло с ее головы. Файв вздохнул, — Мне нужно дежурить за стойкой. Ты… — он покрутил головой, — можешь сыграть с Ори. У нее сейчас тоже вроде как какие-то проблемы.  
— Она так и не нашла Митча? — Мико поставила палец не туда и воображаемое пианино сфальшивило. Даже в мыслях поднасрал, ну что за Уильямс…  
— Неа. Как думаешь, зачем он ей понадобился? Не похоже, что она пытается ему за что-то отомстить, — со стороны Ори раздавались приглушенные звуки мордобоя, — Хотя, знаешь, я бы не удивился. Она на меня так набросилась, когда я попытался помочь ей с работой.  
— Ты испугался?  
Файв посмотрел на потолок, направо, налево и в конце концов выдавил:  
— …да, — тем не менее, они сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Он готов был честно признать свои страхи. Мико легонько улыбнулась. Заметив это, Файв продолжил уже веселее, — она выглядела как баньша из Craft of War. Но ей идет, — он рассмеялся, — честное слово. Опасная и прекрасная.  
— Я ей передам.  
Файв легонько покраснел.  
— Ха-ха, я сам, ладно? Если вдруг надумаю.  
Мико побарабанила пальцами по стойке. Она хотела спросить кое-что еще, кое-что очень важное, но к Файву подошла клиентка — мексиканская бабушка в разукрашенном пончо, и Мико направилась в сторону Ори.  
— Мико! — крикнул ей вдогонку Файв, характерно смазывая «о» до «оу». Еще один милый факт. Мико развернулась, — Слушай, я не всегда всего понимаю, но ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Мико махнула ему рукой. Файв радостно кивнул.  
Около стены, где в ряд стояли навороченные беспрецендентно платиновые игровые автоматы Хиноби, где можно было убить время, когда работы не было, Ори ожесточенно рубилась в Battle to the death. Временами эта тихая девчонка могла дать больше жару, чем процессор Hinobi 2B2T, нагревающийся до температуры магмы и поэтому быстро сдыхающий. Глюков он выпускал немерено. Что ж, его резво убрали из продажи. Когда подошла Мико, Ори как раз закончила матч со счетом 2:1.  
— Йес! — прошептала она, сжимая кулачок, — Выкуси, кусок пушистыстости!  
Ори вписала свой ник в таблицу рекордов — OrIoRaf16. Пятнадцатое место по очкам. Хороший результат. С учетом того, что первые десять принадлежали Мико.  
— Привет, Ори, — новенькая подскочила на месте. Заметив Мико, она покраснела.  
— П-привет…  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — Мико вяло взяла джойстик и покрутила его в руках. Пора взбодриться. Все эти думы дурно на нее влияют.  
— Э-э, — Ори нахмурилась и загнанно посмотрела на автомат. Мико была уже готова к тому, что она откажется, но новенькая вздохнула и вымученно улыбнулась: — Конечно…  
Странная она все-таки. Все техники странные, да, но она странная как-то по-особенному.  
Мико встала за соседний автомат, соединенный с остальными через локальную сеть.  
— Так, — Мико сосредоточилась на сетке выбора персонажа, — Я возьму Горо.  
Ори скривилась. Ах да, это же тот кроль, которого она только что еле завалила.  
— Э-э… Клянусь чемпионским поясом, я выбрала его потому, что это мой любимый персонаж.  
— Все нормально, — ответила Ори со странной обреченностью, — Главное — это участие.  
Мико зависла. Как это участие? Даже ее сестра, далекая от игр, и то больше настроена на победу. Пальцы сжали джойстик.  
— Э-эй, подруга, ты таких вещей не говори, а то весь интерес играть с тобой исчезнет, — Мико хмуро ждала, пока Ори кого-нибудь выберет, скучающе крутя грибки джойстика, отчего в игре раскачивались цепи, на пикселях которых держалась таблица выбора персонажа.  
— Так… скорости нужно противопоставить оборону… Или скорость? — бубнила Ори себе под нос. Мда… Мико обернулась на Файва, который все еще что-то объяснял бабульке. Он кинул на нее один извиняющийся взгляд и вернулся к работе, — вот! — Ори наконец-то сделала выбор и на локации «Завод по переработке мусора», определенной рандомайзером, встали друг против друга Соня Блейди — похожая на шпионку мадам с электрическими гаджетами за пазухой и Горо — розовый пушистый кролик, оказавшийся меньше своей соперницы в три раза. Мико ухмыльнулась, чувствуя привычное покалывание в пальцах от близости игры. Да, это помогает отвлечься. Многие обманываются внешностью этого персонажа, думая, что это глупый выбор. Х-ха! Горо заткнет за пояс любого, кто решит покуситься на его ушки.  
На экране появилось легендарное «VS», заставившее экран пойти трещинами, и брутальный игровой голос объявил:  
— Берегите ваши носы, воины, потому что здешний ядовитый газ будет каждую секунду отнимать у вас здоровье, пока не останется два хладных трупа. Успейте выйти победителем! — и громоподобно рассмеялся.  
— Так ты играешь не ради победы, да? — Мико сделала серию пробных атак. Она решила не играть в полную силу, но не потому, что недооценивала Ори, а потому что было какое-то странное удовольствие в том, чтобы держать свою силу на определенном уровне. Вот он — истинный показатель мастерства.  
— Для достижения некоторых целей нужно проиграть, — шпионка успешно заблокировала атаку кролика и атаковала сама.  
— Конечно, — Мико легко увернулась от забинтованных кулаков персонажа Ори. Плюсы маленького размера. Ей вспомнился какой-то фильм, где главный герой был вынужден выйти на смертельную битву без оружия и ему пришлось забинтовать руки, вымочить бинты в чем-то липком и окунуть в осколки стекла. Такова была его жажда выиграть, — Но разве это повод не стремиться к победе?  
— Победа — это достижение поставленных целей, — Ори сделала где-то десять хуков справа, на пару пикселей отставая от уворачивающегося с помощью обратного сальто кролика. В ее голосе звучало раздражение.  
— Ты не ответила на вопрос, — розовый кролик перехватил последний удар шпионки и кинул ее через плечо, со смачным хрустом впечатывая в усыпанную кривыми металлическими деталями землю. Вместо крови из персонажа Ори посыпались конфеты, — Вообще-то, ты сейчас даже противоречишь самой себе. Если цель и победа для тебя одно и то же, то почему ты к ней, черт возьми, не стремишься?! — кролик со всего маху прыгнул на пытающуюся подняться шпионку.  
— Да пытаюсь я! Просто это бессмысленно! — Ори перекатилась, уворачиваясь от последнего удара. Розовые лапы мощно ударились о землю рядом с ней, подняв столб пыли. Воспользовавшись случаем, шпионка моментально сбила кролика на землю и приземлилась на него сверху задницей, оборачивая вокруг шеи электрический кнут, — Бессмысленно! — она продолжала давить, пока у них не осталось по половине хп, продолжающего убывать с каждой секундой. Кролик телепортировался из захвата и атаковал со спины, — О чем мы вообще говорим?! Я запуталась!  
— Я не знаю!  
С неба ударила молния, Горо в последний момент телепортировался из-под ее удара. Маленькие кролики не созданы для того, чтобы быть поджаренными. Туман ядовитого газа стал настолько густым, что экран позеленел и начал раскачиваться. Это блиц-матч, он не создан для затяжной игры.  
— Я не знаю… — повторила Мико, атакуя шпионку-Блейди с воздуха. Ноги Горо встретились с ручным блоком Сони, — Вообще-то, я пришла сыграть в эту игру, чтобы расслабиться, а не нагрузиться еще больше.  
— Я тоже!  
Кролик оттолкнулся от блока, шпионка отлетела назад, перекувыркиваясь в воздухе, чтобы приземлиться на ноги, а персонаж Мико проскользил по земле. Они оба остановились в начальных позициях.  
— Тебя тоже в последнее время мучает непонятная херня в голове? — Мико повернулась к Ори, ожидая найти понимание. Игра — на самом деле хороший способ поговорить начистоту. Новенькая тяжело дышала, ее пальцы судорожно сжимали джойстик. Когда она встретилась глазами с Мико, растрепанная и злая, игра уже была закончена. Позорная смерть от ядовитого газа.  
— Нет. Я в порядке и у меня все под контролем! — она воткнула джойстик в магнитную полосу на автомате. Закрыв глаза, Ори принялась глубоко дышать.  
— Не слишком похоже.  
Телефон Ори пиликнул, заставляя ту очнуться из своего странного транса. Новенькая пробежалась глазами по экрану и, быстро выдохнув, повернулась к Мико.  
— Прости меня, — сказала она, отчаянно улыбаясь, — Но у меня правда все в порядке. Это была отличная игра, спасибо-пока.  
И удалилась вглубь магазина.  
Мико прислонилась спиной к автомату и крикнула ей вслед, делая руками рупор:  
— Эй, не ври себе, если что-то не так!  
Мда… расслабилась. Надо запомнить — нельзя отвлечься от ссоры с человеком ссорой с другим человеком. Мико провела ладонями по лицу.  
— Аргх!  
— Э-э-э… я так понимаю, все прошло не слишком хорошо? — Файв оказался перед ней, голова направлена в сторону исчезнувшей Ори. Мико глядела на него через щелки в пальцах.  
— Скажи, что хоть ты не собираешься со мной ссориться, — ее голос звучал гнусаво.  
— Нет. Но я получил сообщение от Берги, — Мико отняла ладони от лица, — он просит всех прийти в конференц-зал.  
— Иди, — губы сами собой надулись от обиды.  
— Я просто послушаю, слово скаута! — Файв неуклюже отдал честь и улыбнулся.  
— Ты был скаутом?  
— Что за недоверие я слышу в твоем голосе? Конечно был! У меня куча значков в Scout’s Life!  
— В Scout’s Life…  
— Не ты ли говорила, что виртуальные трофеи тоже трофеи?  
— Я не смеялась, — тем не менее, смешки от иронии ситуации пробрались в ее голос.  
— Ага. Ладно… но мне придется попросить тебя постоять за стойкой… — Файв глянул на нее виновато. Ну как можно злиться на эти щечки? — А я поговорю с Берги. И решим. Он хороший парень.  
— Я знаю, — Мико подалась вперед и обняла напарника. На этот раз не ребрадробительно. Она все еще находилась в режиме сдерживания уровня силы, — Спасибо.  
— Все для друга, — Файв обнял ее в ответ.  
Мико отстранилась и пихнула его в плечо.  
— Иди.  
— Иду.  
И остался стоять на месте.  
— Да иди уже!  
— Все-все!  
На этот раз он сдвинулся с места и, оглядываясь на нее, свернул за угол.  
Мико, посмеиваясь, дошла до стойки и запрыгнула в нее.  
Да, пожалуй, этот способ намного лучше.

***

И вот Берги оказался один на один со своими планами. Зачинатель секретной миссии, лидер подпольной организации. Никто не будет с ним спорить или не брать в расчет, потому что теперь _он_ главный. Это ведь хорошо, правда?  
Берги бродил по старому пыльному конференц-залу, сложив руки за спиной. Ему не хватало только белого халата и повязки на глазу для полноты образа. Может, одолжить у Эммы? Халат в смысле. Не повязку.  
Он не злился на Мико, нет. Он злился на себя, давя на мыски в развороте стоп больше, чем нужно. Плитка не поддавалась. Он должен был подумать о том, что Мико не сможет довести эту миссию до конца. Что ж, что ж, это уже не важно. У него есть план и где-то минута на то, чтобы успокоиться, пока сюда не придут другие техники. Берги резким движением отодвинул стул во главе стола, уселся на него и принялся записывать на листок произвольные примеры. Несколько логорифмов, простейшие системы уравнений, вычисление углов, он успел записать пять примеров и четыре ответа, когда дверь в зал распахнулась и на пороге показалась Ори, новенькая. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, Ори выглядела непривычно растрепанной и хмурой, но с каждой секундой она теряла какую-то часть образа, пока ее брови наконец не сложились домиком, и девушка не стала выглядеть растерянно. Ее глаза скользнули по пустому полутемному залу и вернулись к Берги.  
— Э-э… мне сюда, да? Я первая?  
— Э-э… да, — Берги покивал головой. Ну вот, он тоже растерял свой образ, — П-проходи, садись.  
Ори тоже покивала и осторожно прошла к одному из кресел в середине, чтобы напряженно усесться за него. Берги заставил себя отлепить от нее взгляд и еще секунд тридцать тупо смотрел в пример, пока наконец не записал ответ.  
Дверь открылась и на пороге показались Захра с Ханишом. В них чуть не врезался улыбающийся Файв.  
— Эй, полегче, парень, тут мусульманка идет, — Захра протянула в сторону Файва распростертую ладонь.  
Ханиш, усмехаясь, прошел в зал и сел напротив замершей в одной позе Ори.  
— Ему повезло, — сказал Ханиш, — Он мог споткнуться об меня.  
Файв в замешательстве отступил на шаг назад и, нервно улыбаясь, сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Вот! Другое дело, — Захра грациозно прошла до кресла и неграциозно в него плюхнулась. С соседнего места хохотал Ханиш.  
Последним зашел Файв и через комнату посмотрел на Берги.  
— Привет, броу! Мне закрывать дверь или будет кто-то еще?  
— Закрывай, — Берги махнул рукой и, подумав, добавил, — На замок, — Никс сейчас был занят инструктированием другой смены техников, но осторожность не повредит.  
Щелкнула дверь. Берги перелистнул страницу с уравнениями обратно, так, что открылся обзор на план, спешно придуманный ночью. Из всех техников Файв сел ближе всего к Берги, заняв место между ним и Ханишом. Ори оставила один стул справа от себя свободным и из-за невозможности нервничать, смотря прямо перед собой (там сидел Ханиш…), нервничала, смотря вбок.  
Отличная команда. И ему им что-то объяснять. У Никса бы вышло лучше… Но в том-то и дело, что Никса здесь нет, есть только Берги… только Берги. И он постарается ради благополучия брата. Мико выбрала бездействие. Что ж. Это тоже выбор.  
— Кхм… — Берги прочистил горло. Это был не способ привлечения внимания, все и так смотрели на него, ожидая слов, даже новенькая. Надо было взять воды. На официальные речи всегда берут бутылку с водой, — Я собрал вас всех здесь… — блин, звучало как начало венчания. Хм… в принципе… нет, еще рано, о чем он думает? Мысли в кучку. Еще раз, — Кхм… — Берги сложил руки перед собой в замок и глубоко вдохнул, — Понимаете… я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне в одном важном деле. В-все вы знаете моего брата, Никса. Все вы знаете, какой он хороший человек и какой хороший управляющий… в недалеком будущем, — Берги поднял взгляд. Техники кивали. Файв кинул ему подбадривающий взгляд. Это придало сил, — Ори, — девушка встрепенулась, — ты тут недавно, но ты согласна?  
Все взгляды обернулись к съежившейся новенькой.  
— Ага…  
— Точно? Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент…  
— Э-эм… — Ори нервно усмехнулась и подняла на него бровь, — Может, ты для начала объяснишь, от чего я могу отказаться?  
— Д-да, — Берги смутился, перецепил руки, положив левую сверху, и продолжил свою речь. «Ораторское искусство для чайников» советовало подойти к каждому индивидуально, но он же не на войну их вел. Все получится, — В общем, Никса вы знаете. А еще, есть одна девушка… которая ему нравится. И это, насколько мне известно, — на этих словах Берги поджал губы. Это правда. Он знал, — взаимно.  
Захра и Ханиш одновременно подались вперед, странно переглядываясь. Лицо Ори приняло выражение «Да ладно! Ну нифига себе!», кажется, она даже перестала нервничать, а Файв как будто бы вообще не удивился. Черт, Берги должен был предусмотреть, что Мико рассказала ему свою версию событий. Но он сюда пришел, верно? Или Мико подослала его, чтобы устроить диверсию? Да ну, это уже мысли параноика. Берги перелистнул страницу вперед, делая вид, что с чем-то сверяется. Затем перелистнул ее обратно. Файв его друг, все нормально.  
«А Мико — его напарница», — твердил голос в голове.  
— Т-так вот, — Берги провел пальцем по бумаге перед собой, — День святого Валентина, конечно, прошел, но для любви нет лучшего или худшего времени. К тому же, сегодня эм… — трудно было прочитать свой полуночный почерк на следующий день, — День слона телец? — Берги сощурился, — А-а-а… день звона колец. Что бы это не значило, — техники непонятливо посмотрели друг на друга, как бы спрашивая: «О чем он? Ты не знаешь? Я тоже», — День бегемота… и еще… осведомленности о холостом образе жизни? — зачем он это записал? — Так, хорошо, это неудачные примеры. О-остановимся на том, что для любви нет времени. Так вот, я придумал план, как соединить две души! Вот, в чем мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
— Ты предлагаешь нам поработать Купидонами? — спросила Захра.  
— Типа того.  
Они с Ханишом переглянулись и одновременно сказали:  
— Мы в деле!  
— Вау. Х-хорошо, спасибо! — Берги расплылся в благодарной улыбке и, кинув мимолетный взгляд на Файва, посмотрел на Ори.  
Ори зябко поежилась.  
— Я тут новенькая.  
— И что?  
— Не знаю. Я точно нужна вам? В смысле, я не ищу повод отказаться или что-то такое… я хотела сказать, я смогу быть полезной?  
— Конечно, — Берги посмотрел на нее недоуменно, — Я позвал всех людей, которым доверяю. Ты может быть у нас и недавно, но уже одна из нас, — остальные техники улыбнулись ей, подтверждая его слова.  
В свой первый день Ори сначала подошла именно к Берги. Он немного гордился этим. Не к спокойному Никсу, не к добродушному Файву, не к опытной и уверенной в себе Захре, не к веселому Ханишу или кумиру-всех-вокруг Митчу и не к заводной Мико. К стоящему в сторонке Берги, который укладывал на полку хорроры. Она подошла и спросила: «Это Doom?». На упаковке было написано «Doom». Ее вопросы часто были неловкими или очевидными, как будто она думала о чем-то другом, когда задавала их или не знала, с чего начать. Но, еще раз, она подошла к нему первому. Он запомнил это. И их, хоть и единственный, но очень познавательный разговор. Его не очень интересовал Дум со всем его обилием крови и расчлененки, но Ори говорила так увлеченно, что он не стал ее перебивать. Ему нравились увлеченные люди.  
Улыбка застыла на лице новенькой, и она замолчала.  
— Я в деле, — тихо сказала Ори, когда поняла, что от нее все еще ждут ответа.  
— Отлично! Ф-файв?  
Файв посмотрел на Берги долгим задумчивым взглядом. Отвернулся, потеребил браслет на своей руки. Нет, нет, только не он!  
— Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? — в конце концов спросил он.  
— Да.  
Файв вздохнул, коснулся рукой затылка. Потом встал.  
— Можно тебя на пару слов?  
— Э-э… — Берги посмотрел на техников, собравшихся за столом. Этично ли лидеру оставить их одних на такой ноте? Файв, что ты делаешь? — Вы не против, если мы вас ненадолго покинем?  
Ори откинулась на спинку стула, Ханиш пожал плечами, а Захра махнула рукой, доставая телефон.  
— Идите. А мы пока сыграем. Ори, ты участвуешь?  
— Давайте попробую. Что за игра? — спрашивала она с опаской, — Скажите, что это не файтинг.  
— Неа. Платформер «Tipps», — ответил Ханиш, доставая свой телефон, — Знаешь такую? Нет? Смотри… Так, пересядь лучше на нашу сторону, я покажу.  
Берги закрыл тетрадь, встал из-за стола и вышел за дверь с Файвом. Ладно. Заодно постоят на стреме.

— Послушай меня, — начал Берги как только они оказались в наружнем коридоре. В десяти метрах от них в так называемом Колизее, где располагались центр мониторинга за городом, тренировочная база спортивная площадка и многое другое, кипела жизнь. Одновременно так далеко и так близко, — Я знаю, что Мико сказала тебе по поводу моих планов, но я знаю, что делаю, я уверен, и я от этого не откажусь, — он сжал кулаки и твердо посмотрел Файву в глаза. Тот только выставил перед собой ладони.  
— Воу, броу, я и не собирался тебя отговаривать.  
— Правда? — Берги расслабил кулаки и уставился на Файва в недоумении.  
— Правда, — усмехнулся Файв, облокачиваясь на стену. Так они могли даже быть одного роста, — Вообще-то я просто не хотел, чтобы мои друзья ссорились, — он вздохнул.  
— Мы не ссорились, — буркнул Берги. И, поймав недоверчивый взгляд Файва, продолжил: — Просто идеологические разногласия. В любом случае, если я вдруг окажусь не прав, вина будет лежать на мне. Но я прав. А она… просто не захотела брать на себя ответственность… — Берги хмуро смотрел себе под ноги. Какой-нибудь камешек, винтик, нет? Пинать нечего…  
— Ну-у… — Файв поднял голову к потолку, явно собираясь с мыслями. Берги глядел на него исподлобья, — Она ответственна за благополучие своей сестры…  
— Тогда она попыталась бы остановить меня и не допустить, чтобы это свидание осуществилось.  
Файв покачал головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Наверное… это вполне в стиле Мико. Я удивлен, что она не попыталась тебя отговорить. Это странно… с другой стороны, я только что видел, как она допустила ничью в файтинге, что тоже ненормально, — он поморщился.  
— Завидуешь, потому что так и не обыграл ее? — Берги слабо улыбнулся. Он сам как-то пробовал сыграть против Мико и пришел к выводу, что обыграть ее решительно невозможно. Не с их с Файвом навыками.  
— Когда-то я чуть ли не швырял джойстик в стену от досады, — признался Файв, — а потом познакомился с ней. На Мико невозможно долго злиться, знаешь, — в его голосе звучала улыбка.  
— Да… — Берги медленно кивнул, — Невозможно… — он наконец поднял взгляд. Файв смотрел на стену перед собой, о чем-то думая, — Так ты поможешь мне? — он допустил в эти слова робкую надежду, тем не менее, готовый к любому исходу.  
— Конечно… — в груди Берги расцвело почти детское ликование, — Ты извинишься перед Мико? Потому что она извинится перед тобой, — Файв посмотрел на него своим обычным добродушным взглядом, полным веры в лучший мир, и Берги ответил без промедления:  
— Конечно.  
Они улыбнулись одновременно, и неожиданно лопнул обволакивающий их пузырь тишины, через дверь в зал начали пробиваться звуки игры и подбадривания, а со стороны Колизея доносился шум приборов и далекие переговаривания.  
И этот сумбур полностью отражал беспокойство, царившее в его мыслях. Ему казалось, что он хочет сказать еще слишком многое. За что он должен будет извиняться, когда окажется прав? За то, что ее испугал. Но не за сам план. Он хотел тысячу раз уточнить у Файва, точно ли он хочет ему помогать. Отчего-то в это было сложно поверить. Он хотел спросить, не будет ли это предательством Мико, если Файв помогает Берги, и почти тщедушно промолчал, но понял, что так не может, и…  
— Эй, а что ты будешь делать с Никой?  
…проглотил свой вопрос.  
Берги понадобилось пять долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кто такая Ника, и почему о ней вдруг зашла речь.  
— Я имею ввиду, — продолжил Файв, — Мико же не собирается тебе помогать. Как ты будешь ее искать? Или она в тот раз оставила тебе номер?  
— Э-э-э…  
Звуки вокруг снова исчезли, а сердце забилось быстрее. Оглушительно в опустившейся тишине. Было что-то ужасающее в том, как он тянулся до чего-то, что точно должно было быть в его памяти, но не мог достать. А самое худшее было в том, что Берги догадывался, почему это так.  
— Я не уверен, — в конце концов выдавил Берги.  
— Берги? — обеспокоенно спросил Файв, наклоняясь к нему, — Дружище, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Так побледнел.  
«Ты в порядке?» — этот вопрос преследовал его, пожалуй, всю жизнь. «Этот болезненный мальчик…», «бедняжка…». Да, он не в порядке. Но разве где-то на законодательном уровне запрещен его уровень бледности? Да, он не в порядке. Долгое время другие люди решали за него проблемы, и во что это вылилось? В темноту шкафчика и беспомощность, когда никого рядом нет. В панику, когда он остается один, без единого знакомого лица. В постоянную потребность в тепле. Но разве он не имеет право собрать себя сам? Так, как хочется именно ему. Поэтому он теперь молчал. Он справится. Даже если не в порядке. Поэтому он ответил Файву, умудрившись даже усмехнуться и взглянуть прямо в взволнованные глаза:  
— Это мое естественное состояние. Пойдем обратно, ребята нас уже заждались наверное.  
И Берги открыл дверь в конференц-зал, входя туда первым.

Он легко дошел до кресла во главе стола и только тогда позволил ногам перестать держать его. Он и с этим справится.  
Файв прикрыл дверь, защелкнув замок, и неуверенно сел на свое место. Берги краем глаза различал кидаемые на него взгляды.  
— Мы вернулись, — заявление Берги услышано, похоже, не было, потому что кучка геймеров увлеченно клацала по экрану. Берги по собственному опыту знал, что в такие моменты отвлекать не просто бесполезно, а даже не по геймерской этике. Нужно дать им доиграть.  
— Прыгай, Ори! — воскликнула Захра, — там в пещере должен быть бустер, прикроешь нас сверху.  
— Есть, — Ори сделала пальцами какую-то сложную комбинацию.  
— Ханиш! — крикнула Захра.  
— Делаю!  
Под звуки их яростного сражения со временем Берги вчитывался в основные моменты своего написанного впопыхах плана. Да, он уже видел, что требовалось изменить в соответствии с новыми условиями и количеством человек в его распоряжении. Несколько заметок легли поверх детища ночного мозгового штурма. Выглядело, в принципе, неплохо… А это нужно вообще вычеркнуть…  
Берги привел в чувство хлопок. Это было… а, тройная пятюня.  
— Ну вы и монстры, ребят! — восторженно сверкая глазами, сказала Ори.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Ты отлично играешь на поддержке! — Ханиш показал ей большой палец, отчего новенькая едва заметно покраснела.  
— Да, было непривычно играть в основе, — сказала Захра, подперев голову рукой, — В следующий раз давайте не будем нажимать старт до того, как все выберут класс, хорошо? — смотрела она почему-то на Ори. У той мгновенно отхлынула кровь от лица, и Ори замахала руками, — Эй, это не замечание! Успокойся! Просто просьба! — мусульманка протянула руку и сжала Ори плечо.  
— Да, не принимай это так близко к сердцу! — поддержал подругу Ханиш.  
Ори смотрела на них поочередно, похоже, не зная, в какой цвет перекраситься на этот раз.  
— О-окей, ребят. Не хочу вас отвлекать, но нам все еще нужно обсудить план, раз все согласны, — Берги снова сцепил руки в замок.  
— Все согласны? — Ори почему-то посмотрела на Файва, и нервно усмехнулась, — Отлично!  
Захра убрала руку с плеча новенькой, убедившись, что с ней все хорошо. Файв уставился в стол.  
— В общем… я решил не тянуть с делом, и поэтому план будем разворачивать сегодня. Вы свободны, да?  
— Если я ничего не пропустил и вечерняя смена все еще у Деви с ребятами, да, — Ханиш усмехнулся.  
— Мне нужно быть дома в одиннадцать, — сказал Файв.  
— А мне в девять, — Захра подняла руку.  
— Значит, мне тоже, — кивнул Ханиш.  
— Ори? — Берги повернулся к новенькой. Если ей не надо домой в семь, они вполне успеют выполнить план.  
Ори замялась.  
— Да, — выдавила она в конце концов, — Я могу помогать вам столько, сколько нужно.  
Не слишком конкретный ответ. Кажется, остальные тоже так думали, потому что Файв посмотрел на Ори так, как будто подумал, что она сирота. Берги поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на все его слова о доверии, не знал об Ори совершенно ничего. Ни о ее семье, ни о ней самой… Тем не менее, он не стал заострять на этом внимание. Не сейчас.  
— Х-хорошо. Мы вполне управимся до девяти. Я обеспечу присутствие Никса и… Ники… — надо бы научиться не запинаться на имени будущей девушки его брата, — А теперь, — он еще раз сверился с обновленным планом, — сам план.

***

Вечер наступил неожиданно. Как это всегда бывает, когда ты занят делом. Ори невольно засмотрелась на закат, горящий за недалеким колесом обозрения. Закат окрашивал заброшенный парк аттракционов в почти зловещие цвета. Минма, сидящий на ее макушке, невольно прижался сильнее, чувствуя ее беспокойство. Ори не любила вечерние смены за кошмары, поджидающие за каждым углом, пока она возвращается домой. Поэтому не брала их. Но можно ли назвать вечерней сменой помощь двум влюбленным? Разве это работа? Ори поморщилась. Да. Ведь она согласилась на это задание потому, что Берги сказал, что считает ее одной из них. Согласие было важной частью их возможной дружбы. Она ведь должна делать то же, что и остальные, верно?  
Что-то хрустнуло под ногой, и Ори вздрогнула. Всего лишь разбитое стекло… На всякий случай она подошла поближе к Файву и случайно подслушала его разговор:  
— Мико… Мико, послушай, ты злишься, я знаю! — говорил он в телефон почти в отчаянии, — Ты злишься, я уверен, поэтому пожалуйста сними трубку и поговори со мной нормально! Мико!..  
Он подождал еще несколько секунд, похоже, ожидая ответа, но в конце концов сбросил вызов и убрал телефон в карман. Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Должна ли она что-то сказать? Наверное.  
— Вы поссорились? — спросила она на грани слышимости. Тем не менее, Файв расслышал.  
— Нет… — вздохнул он, — Но лучше бы поссорились. Она сказала, что это нормально, что я пошел помогать другу и что мы можем принимать разные решения, все хорошо, она не злится, а потом сбросила звонок. И теперь не отвечает… Она ведет себя в последнее время так странно… что с ней случилось?  
Файв остановился около покореженного ржавого велосипеда и, поднатужившись, убрал его с дороги. Ори собирала банки и выбрасывала их подальше от дороги, по которой они шли. Сейчас они направлялись обратно в «штаб» от дома с зеркалами, расчищая маршрут. Чтобы не делать лишней работы, сначала Файв и Ори дошли до места назначения, запоминая дорогу, а теперь шли в обратный путь. Дороги были захламлены не слишком сильно, так что они справлялись. Берги пока не звонил.  
— Это меня расстраивает, — в конце концов сказал Файв, — В Команде Мечты не должно быть разногласий…  
Ори шла рядом и пыталась примерить ситуацию на себя. Почему-то получалось плохо. Как будто пытаешься припомнить черты старого знакомого, которые каждый раз ускользают. Ори подняла банку и бросила ее подальше. Раздался зловещий «Кар-р-р!», и из места приземления банки взлетела ворона, черной стрелой устремляясь к ближайшей вышке.  
— Эй, знаешь, что помогает мне, когда плохо? — краем глаза Ори заметила, как Файв повернул в ее сторону голову. Девушка поднесла ко лбу кисть, а потом протянула ладонь с Минмой своему нынешнему напарнику, — Это Минма. Минма, это Файв. Теперь вы знакомы официально. Держи, чего смотришь…  
— Оу, — Файв взял Минму в обе ладошки. Паук потыкался в них мордочкой, а потом перевернулся на спину и подставил живот. Палец Файва нерешительно коснулся белой шерстки, — Ого, а он мягкий. Я думал, паучья шерсть жесче, — Минма чуть ли не урчал, получая ласку.  
— Он особенный, — улыбнулась Ори, — Легче?  
— Легче, — улыбнулся ей в ответ Файв.  
Когда они дошли до «штаба», Файв благодарно вернул Ори питомца. Минма крепко вцепился хозяйке в голову. Да, закат был не их временем. Ори протянула руку и погладила паука, приговаривая:  
— Все хорошо, Минма, все хорошо.  
«Штабом» они назвали небольшую беседку у края парка, докуда от ворот шла прямая расчищенная дорога, разве что поросшая травой. Здесь они договорились встретиться, когда осмотрят и расчистят территорию. Берги сказал им, что часто бывает здесь, когда хочет испугаться, и поэтому довольно хорошо изучил здешние механизмы и места. Ори понимающе кивнула на его неординарный выбор времяпрепровождения, а остальные, похоже, посчитали его странным. Эти люди ничего не смыслят в ужастиках… Кошмары преследовали Ори сколько она себя помнит. Одно время она пыталась закалить себя, глотая ужастики один за другим, и даже неожиданно полюбила этот жанр. Да, кошмары теперь не мешали ей днем и не мерещились в тенях, но все еще висели на грани зрения. Только вот стоит развернуться — исчезнут без следа.  
План Берги состоял в том, чтобы устроить влюбленным тур по нескольким точкам до самого колеса обозрения. Конечно, встретившись, они сразу поймут, кто за этим стоит, но это будет и не важно.  
Честно говоря, у Ори было много вопросов к этому плану, начиная со способа, которым Берги собирается убедить сестру Мико сюда прийти, заканчивая познаниями их бравого лидера в электронике. Но она не решилась их задавать.  
Берги в штабе все еще не оказалось. Как и Захры с Ханишом, которым он поручил встретить Никса. Они с Файвом стояли посреди беседки вдвоем и абсолютно не знали, о чем говорить. Может, удасться уговорить его сыграть в Tipps, в который ее сегодня успешно затащили?  
Ори уселась рядом с Файвом на скамейку, которая кругом шла вокруг опорного столба беседки и делала ту издалека похожей на мухомор. Села не слишком далеко и не слишком близко. В самый раз. И когда девушка уже решила, что все, хватит на сегодня с нее разговоров, закончит с этим делом и уйдет, живот предательски заурчал.  
— Ты хочешь есть? — тут же всполошился Файв, отвлекаясь от телефона.  
— Э-э… нет?..  
— Брось! Я же слышу! — он вынул из-под скамейки рюкзак и начал в нем копаться. Через некоторое время он достал оттуда два завернутых в пленку… чего-то. И сунул одно из них Ори.  
— Н-нет, я не!..  
— Бери! — Файв просто всунул еду ей в руки, — Это, — указал он на еду, — эчпочмак.  
— Э-э…  
— Попробуй! Не пожалеешь, — и уставился на нее в ожидании.  
Ори нерешительно развернула пленку и медленно надкусила что-то под названием эчпочмак. По телу растеклось долгожданное тепло, рот взорвался фантасмагорией пикантных вкусов, и Ори сама не заметила, как начала грызть пленку. Это… это все? Файв посмотрел на ее наверняка грустное лицо и отдал ей половинку своего эчпочмака. На мгновение мелькнула мысль отказаться, но аппетит быстро взял верх.  
На этот раз она сначала дала понюхать эчпочмак Минме, который не оценил этот верх кулинарной мысли, а потом уже начала неспеша есть сама, растягивая удовольствие.  
— Фпасипа, — сказала она, жуя.  
— Не за что, — Файв откусил кусочек своего эчпочмака и посмотрел вдаль, — Это особый секрет моих дедушки с бабушкой. У нас есть магазин-фургон, приходи как-нибудь…  
Было хорошо и спокойно смотреть с ним на закат, лакомясь чем-то вместе, как в каких-нибудь мелодрамах. Ори попыталась найти в себе какие-нибудь чувства помимо безмятежности и приходящей сытости, но ничего не обнаружила. И понимание этого принесло облегчение. Она не хотела повторения ситуации с Ником, этой глупой невзаимной влюбленности…  
Где-то вдалеке раздался нарастающий звук мотора и крики. Файв с Ори засунули последнюю еду в рот и обеспокоенно поднялись на ноги. Они успели обойти опорный столб, когда машина компании Хиноби лихо затормозила прямо напротив них. Оттуда вывалился запыхавшийся Берги и, не успел он повернуться, его уже сбил с ног комок чего-то красно-оранжево-фиолетового. Они с Файвом тут же активировали перчатки, подбежали к месту аварии и направили их в сторону сбитого Берги, которого уже старательно душила Мико верхом на какой-то птице.  
— Мико? — Файв опустил перчатку, а Ори следом за ним.  
— Как ты мог так поступить?! — кричала Мико. Она слезла со своей красной курицы, чья тушка все еще придавливала бедного Берги, и встала рядом с ним на колени, крича в лицо, — Как?!  
— Я… пытхался… догховориться… — прохрипел Берги.  
— Ты отлично пытался договориться. Так отлично, что взял и похитил мою сестру! — Мико взбешенно ткнула его пальцем в щеку. С таким напряжением, что Ори быстро оценила уровень ее ярости по тому, сколько ей приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы сдерживаться.  
— Ты сделал… что? — ошарашенно спросил Файв.  
— Я… не могху… снимите…  
— Мико… Мико, я думаю, — начал Файв.  
— Молчи, — Мико зыркнула на него так, что у даже Ори, которую этот взгляд задел лишь слегка, язык прирос к нёбу, — Элли… привстань, пожалуйста.  
Экзотическая курица, которая, казалось, вполне комфортно высиживает свое экзотическое яйцо, все-таки послушалась хозяйку и неохотно привстала. Так, чтобы Берги мог дышать, но сбежать не имел возможности. Берги стал жадно глотать воздух.  
— Я… — отдышавшись, Берги попытался что-то сказать.  
— А теперь, когда я могу быть уверена, что случайно не прибью тебя, лежи тут и молчи. А я пойду доставать сестру из фургона.  
Берги обессиленно откинул приподнятую голову на землю.  
— Берги, это правда? — казалось, Файв не может поверить. Ори посмотрела на напарника с некоторой долей жалости. Он правда не видел эту черту Берги? Да, Берги по общему мнению милый безобидный парень, неконфликтный и добрый, но… теневик теневика видит издалека… — Я поверил тебе… я думал, ты используешь нормальные способы! — он схватился за голову и начал ходить кругами.  
— Файв… у меня правда не было выхода… я пытался с ней поговорить, но…  
— Что, «но»?! — прокричала Мико, выходя из фургона с сестрой на руках, — она внезапно превратилась в динозавра и у тебя не было другого выхода, кроме как усыпить ее?! Я везу ее домой!  
Файв подошел к Мико, чтобы помочь, и та нехотя позволила ему.  
— Я… — Берги попытался незаметно активировать перчатку, но Элли схватила браслет своим клювом и крепко зажала, — Аргх… Я ничего не скажу!  
Ори мельком взглянула на переносимое тело. Ого… Ори представляла ее другой… Красивой и сногсшибательной, а девушка, ради которой все эту устраивалось, оказалась такой… обычной… Вместе Мико и Файв дотащили сестру Мико до кабины и начали ее туда запихивать…  
— И не говори, — буркнула Мико, — У тебя нет никаких оправданий. Чертов киднеппер…  
Ори наблюдала за разворачивающейся драмой со смешанными чувствами. У каждого с каждым были какие-то конфликты, а она как будто оказалась лишней в этой Санта-Барбаре. Это радовало и пугало одновременно. Хотела бы она навсегда лишиться беспокойств ценой одиночества?  
Ори не успела об этом подумать, потому что в беседку вбежали Захра, Ханиш и Никс…  
— Что тут у вас?..  
…и застали потрясающую картину. Поверженный Берги, на котором восседает красно-оранжевая курица с его рукой в зубах, а рядом Файв и Мико пытаются запихнуть какую-то бессознательную девушку в фургон. Ори хотелось смеяться. Но она подавила это желание.  
Мико и Файв от удивления чуть не уронили на землю свою драгоценную ношу, но успели ее вовремя подхватить.  
— Н-никс? — Берги засуетился, пытаясь встать. Но это было объективно нереально, — Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
Но Никс не смотрел на Берги. Он смотрел на сестру Мико, которую наконец затолкали в кабину. Мико дала Файву подзатыльник и села за руль.  
Хохот в груди Ори почти заполнил легкие, было трудно дышать.  
— Что здесь происходит? — наконец родил Никс. Ханиш и Захра за его спиной не знали, куда себя деть.  
— Он, — Мико указала на Берги, — украл мою сестру. А я везу ее домой. Файв, отойди, дай закрыть дверь.  
— Нет… нам надо…  
— Отойди.  
Файв остался стоять.  
— Ты… — Никс ошарашенно посмотрел на лежащего Берги, — Ты похитил Нику?!  
— Ага, — Мико наконец отвоевала дверь, но Файв быстро обежал кабину и залез с другой стороны, куда «усадили» сестру. Мико не успела ему помешать, потому что вдруг замерла, — Постой-ка…  
Ори начала хихикать. По земле пошла дрожь.  
— …ты же…  
Захра и Ханиш одновременно заглянули в свои перчатки.  
— Ребят… — Захра подняла руку.  
— …не можешь знать.  
Дрожь стала настолько сильной, что на земле начали подпрыгивать ржавые детальки, а с крыши посыпались мелкие камешки. Ори заткнулась, активировала перчатку с костюмом и просканировала местность.  
— Ребят! — крикнула Захра, — У нас проблемы!  
— Это плохо, — запричитал Ханиш, — очень плохо.  
— Что случилось? — Никс наконец оторвал взгляд от Берги и посмотрел на своих сопровождающих. Они не успели ответить.  
В середине парка взорвалась земля, а оттуда, затмевая собой заходящее солнце, вынырнул огромный шипастый червяк, на котором возвышалась одинокая человеческая фигурка.  
— НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ! — неистово проорал Митч Уильямс, заметив их.  
И в этот момент погас закат. 


	3. Ты не можешь мне запретить

_Настроение у Мико было паршивое. Не помогал даже Guitar Fighter Z на максимальной сложности. Сидевшая на кровати Лекси изредка отрывалась от своей книжки и глядела на сестру, но молчала. Она знала, что взвинченную Мико лучше не трогать. Хорошие же у нее сестры… иногда.  
Поняв, что большего от игры добиться не выйдет, Мико плюхнулась на кровать и взяла в руки мобильник, поставленный на беззвучный режим. Семь пропущенных от Файва… Мико возвела глаза к потолку, опустив руку с телефоном на живот. Говорят, излучение от него очень вредит и скручивает мышцы в тугой клубок, но Мико это не особенно волновало. Она ушла с работы, так и не дождавшись окончания собрания Берги, и домой пришлось ехать в одиночестве. Нет, это не было проблемой. Иногда ее забирала мама, иногда она на велосипеде добиралась до дома сама, но неизменным было прощание. Его отсутствие казалось таким неправильным.  
Мико перевернулась на бок, к окну, и снова включила экран телефона. Оттуда на нее неодобрительно глядели уже восемь пропущенных. Да, это было побегом от ответственности. Она уже знала, что Файв ей скажет. Она не задала вопрос, кого из них двоих, ее или Берги, он выберет, но это было и не важно. В конце концов, он свободный человек. Она поговорит с ним завтра, когда все кончится и словно бы наступит день прощения, когда надо перед всеми за все извиняться, она сделает это. Просто… не сейчас. Было много вещей, о которых она должна была подумать, оставаясь наедине с собой. Что-то происходило с ней. Что-то очень странное. Пресловутое ли взросление, на которое она свалила свое состояние или что-то еще, это кое-что принадлежало ей. Только ей.  
Взгляд Мико соскользнул с потухшего экрана, и она приметила в окне какое-то движение. Отодвинув занавеску, Мико увидела припарковавшийся около дома фургон Хиноби, из которого вышел Берги.  
А. Вот и оно. План со свиданием уже вступил в силу. Может быть, она должна была выступить против и помешать им, уничтожив эту затею на корню? Нет. Она отказалась, но в ней теплилась слабая надежда на то, что Берги прав. Тогда… если это лишь глупые страхи… она сможет выдохнуть и жить как жила. Просто одно беспочвенное сомнение в череде дней.  
Берги за окном дыхнул на руки и потер ладошки друг об друга, как будто ему было холодно, а спиной облокотился на дверь. Он был в форме глюкотехника, так отчего ему зябко? Мико подперла щеку рукой и принялась наблюдать. Через некоторое время за окном показалась Ника, через ее плечо была перекинута сумка. Мико поставила на паузу запущенный Subway Runners и сосредоточилась. В последние месяцы Ника стала уделять своему научному кружку практически все свободное время, поэтому возвращалась поздно. Папа беспокоился, но сестра купила перцовый балончик, показала родителю, и он не нашел, что ответить. Быстро, просто, эффективно.  
Ника замедлила шаг, очевидно, заметив Берги. Берги, в свою очередь, заметил Нику и подошел к ней. Они встретились где-то посередине окна в перспективе Мико. Неловко поздоровались и начали о чем-то говорить. Слышно, понятное дело, ничего не было, да и болтали они довольно долго, так что Мико отвлеклась на сообщение от Файва:  
«Ладно, поговорим завтра… За что ты так с моим бедным латиноамериканским сердцем?».  
Мико невольно улыбнулась. Как он может шутить даже в таких случаях? Она не стала писать ответ… завязалась бы переписка, а она все еще думала.  
Мико подняла взгляд на окно и выронила телефон. Там Берги засовывал бессознательное тело ее сестры в заднюю часть фургона.  
— Какого… — ошарашенно прошептала Мико. Хотелось высунуться в окно и заорать, но Мико завороженно следила за похищением Ники, пока хлопок фургонных дверей не привел ее в чувство. Это происходит. Это реальность. Наощупь находя телефон и засовывая его в карман, Мико обернулась к Лекси:  
— Прикрой меня.  
Лекси опустила книгу. Почему все ее сестры так любят книги?  
— Что?..  
Но Мико уже выпрыгнула из окна, на ходу призывая Элли и уносясь в погоню за набиравшим скорость фургоном.  
Она могла бы простить Берги все. Но похищение ее сестры?..  
Это война._

***

Закат погас. Словно задули пламя астрономической свечи. Эхо неистового крика повисло над парком аттракционов, и в этот же миг пространство до них рассекла молния, увязая в замирающем времени.  
Первый удар сердца. Нога Мико сама собой ударяет по газу. Техники тревожно смотрят на молнию. Элли ме-едленно пригибается, обхватывая лапами запрокинувшего голову в сторону червя Берги.  
Второй удар сердца. Фургон буксирует на месте. Техники начинают движение. Элли раскрывает крылья.  
И на третий удар весь мир приходит в движение, пружина времени распрямляется, машина срывается с места, руки направляют ее куда-то вправо, а техники бросаются врассыпную.  
Фургон Хиноби сносит несколько ларьков, под его колесами, погребенные под треском молнии, криками и ультразвуковым визгом червя, ломаются какие-то сувениры, Мико резко поворачивает машину влево, чтобы не врезаться во вход на американские горки и сдирает колесами поросшую на пятачке перед входом траву. Фургон почти переворачивается, а потом, на мгновение шатко зависнув в воздухе, приземляется на все четыре колеса.  
И эти несколько секунд Мико каким-то образом успевает почувствовать и осознать как никогда остро. А потом ощущение лопается, и она поворачивается к Файву, вцепившемуся в подлокотник и ее сестру.  
— Это было странно, — напряженно говорит Мико.  
— Я… — пытается отдышаться Файв, — т-тут всего два места, сесть было больше некуда, вот я и…  
Мико хмурится.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
Файв кидает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида со своей стороны, и Мико кидает тоже. В месте попадания молнии большая черная воронка. Техников не видно.  
— Надо разбудить твою сестру и выбираться отсюда, — Файв начинает отстегиваться.  
— Нет! — шипит Мико и тоже начинает бороться с ремнем. — Не надо ее будить! Я не хочу, чтобы она снова в этом участвовала! — …а потом понимает, что не пристегнута.  
— Она уже в этом участвует! — восклицает Файв, открывая дверь фургона и выпрыгивая наружу с Никой на руках, ее сумка болтается. Он чуть не поскальзывается, но как-то удерживается на ногах.   
— Не смей! — Мико перебирается на его кресло и выпрыгивает следом. Они оказываются лицом к лицу. Ну… не считая полголовы разницы в росте, потому что Файв сутулится, держа Нику. Отчего-то поднимается ветер.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Оставить ее здесь, пусть попадет под раздачу?!  
— Я…  
Тут же в фургон рядом с ними бьет молния, они падают на землю, и в ушах замирает послеобраз крика. Что это бы?..  
— Не лучший способ разрядить обстановку, — усмехается Файв, и они отползают за вывеску с американскими горками, Мико запоздало активирует костюм.  
А потом без слов наклоняется над сестрой и снимает с нее установку на сон. Ника распахивает глаза, садится на месте и сразу же оказывается в объятьях Мико, хмуро тараторящей ей на ухо: «Это я, мы в полной заднице, объясню на ходу».  
— Привет! Я бы хотел, чтобы мы перестали встречаться в подобных случаях, — говорит Файв.  
— Я… тоже.  
Файв связывается с другими техниками, оглядывая из-за их ни разу не безопасного укрытия обстановку, в ушах Мико тоже появляются голоса.  
— Он пуляется молниями! — врывается в ее мысли возбужденный голос Ханиша. — Ни разу не видел такого глюка!  
Ника тоже высовывается из укрытия, и ее челюсть падает на пол. Точнее, на землю. На кирпичи? Не важно.  
— Я определенно не хочу здесь находиться, — говорит она.  
— Я тоже, — вздыхает Мико.  
— Так давайте его ловить! — Ханиш воспринимает ее реплику на свой счет.  
— Отличный план, — иронично добавляет Захра.  
Файв пытается вклиниться, открывает рот, но потом снова закрывает, как будто из вежливости стараясь никого не перебить.  
— Предлагаю вколотить его в землю огромной голографической лопатой, — хмуро предлагает Мико, впервые оценивая размер их противника. Ветер треплет ее волосы. А еще она замечает свою ненаглядную Элли и вцепившегося в нее Берги, кружащих вокруг червя, пытающегося попасть по ним молниями. Их компания пригибается, пропуская над собой молнию, сплавляющую между собой вагонетки, и Мико впервые становится по-настоящему жутко. Крик снова уносится куда-то вдаль, утягивая за собой молнии.  
— Т-там… Берг… — Мико еле слышит свой голос.  
— Мой брат! — врывается в эфир Никс, тяжело дыша, — Берги! Берги, ответь!  
— Берги? — восклицает Захра.  
— Берги? — вторит ей Ханиш.  
Кажется, они поднимают головы, чтобы всмотреться в темное небо, затянутое облаками.  
У Мико чешутся руки сейчас же выбежать из укрытия и пойти отвлекать червя, чтобы он отстал от ее птички и ее бывшего друга. Она наорет на Берги за похищение Ники и может даже прибьет. Но пусть идет своей дорогой, а не остается здесь навсегда размазанным по кирпичам чернильным пятном.  
На ее плечи с двух сторон ложатся ладони.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит Ника, — даже я вижу, что это безрассудно. И это не следствие того, что я только что проснулась и обнаружила себя в каком-то стремном парке, в котором меня могут сейчас же поджарить.  
— Нам нужен план, — произносит Файв. А потом еще раз, громче, для ребят в эфире: — Нам нужен план!  
И Мико не знает, злиться на него или радостно улыбаться. Пусть берет на себя роль лидера, сегодня она готова следовать схеме.  
В ночном небе неестественно извиваются молнии, зарождаясь в зубастом, поросшем кристаллами рту червя. Кристаллы змеятся по всему его телу, а на безглазой голове образуют светящуюся во время ударов корону.   
Где Митч? Он же был наверху. И где эта странная новенькая?  
Грохочут разлетающиеся в щепки здания и… это грохот стекла?  
Берги, ты только держись. Почему ты не выходишь на связь?  
Мико сжимает вывеску, напряженно всматриваясь в небо. Элли превратилась в ночную фурию что ли? Или в черную молнию? Мико почти не вслушивается в голоса, обсуждающие план. Они будто бы отодвигаются на фон.  
И тут ей в голову приходит Мысль.  
Она лихим прыжком перепрыгивает через вывеску, которая служит им укрытием, и кидается к фургону, исчезая в его покореженных недрах. Она слышит запоздалые крики за спиной и почти чувствует тянущиеся в ее сторону руки. Сломано, сломано… есть!  
Мико возвращается в укрытие и вручает осуждающе глядящей на нее сестре некое подобие бластера. Одна из древних версий оружия Хиноби, которые выкупает и коллекционирует Берги. Однажды они с ним и Файвом ходили в тир в Колизее, опробовать наколлекционированный арсенал Берги. Парни обсуждали технологии, Мико — стреляла. Отчего это вспомнилось ей именно сейчас?  
Сестра берет бластер с очень озадаченным выражением лица.  
— На всякий случай, — поясняет Мико. — Вряд ли это поможет, но… на всякий случай, — это звучит почти беззаботно, хотя и противоречит тревоге, разрастающейся в ее груди. Если есть способы, которыми она может обезопасить сестру, нужно использовать все. — Давай я тебе покажу, как целиться.  
Она объясняет Нике функции оружия и каждая секунда, потраченная на сидение на месте, на это время не кажется такой безвозвратной. Они успеют. Нужно только… немного… подождать. Не действовать импульсивно, а поддаться плану.  
Мико убеждает себя в этом снова и снова, показывая Нике, как оружие можно трансформировать в плазменный меч. До сих пор самая крутая функция из всех, что ей доводилось видеть.  
— Я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что.  
— Что? — Ника довольно складывает меч обратно в бластер и на секунду кажется, будто они снова дети и устраивают реконструкцию сказки. Ника гениальный алхимик. Мико великий воин. Они сражаются против древнего зла — Вездесущей Пыли. Убираются, чтобы малютка Лекси не заболела.  
Мико отбрасывает эти мысли и возвращается к другой, складывающейся из тысяч деталей в цельную картину. Она давно могла бы догадаться. До этой настоящей причины.  
— Как давно вы встречаетесь?  
Ника тут же изменяется в лице, бледнея.  
— Я не…  
Вздох.  
— Да, я спрашиваю о том, о чем ты подумала, бла-бла-бла, только давай честно, а?  
— Эй, Мико, — оборачивается к ним Файв. — Ты слушала план?  
Мико еще секунду смотрит на Нику, недоуменно уставившуюся в пространство, а потом оборачивается к напарнику.  
— Да.  
— Тогда приступаем, — в его глазах разгорается огонь. Мико позволяет току пробежать по венам.  
А потом грохот прекращается, и в перчатку Мико прилетает голубой сгусток.  
Им не хватило всего одной секунды.

***

Берги падал.  
Он падал много раз до этого.  
Падал, когда был маленьким и только учился ходить.  
Падал в школе, и тогда все над ним смеялись, тыкая пальцами.  
Он падал и тогда, когда отпустили его руку, когда он остался один среди толпы.  
А потом ему всегда помогали подняться.  
И иногда ему казалось, что он поднимается выше. Преодолевает себя, ставит новые рекорды. Одной из самых главных ступеней была, безусловно, его работа в Хиноби. Брат был всегда на пару ступеней выше, а теперь, кажется, их лестницы вовсе разошлись. Но Берги не жалел. Это должно было когда-то случиться. Он не может всю жизнь идти по чужим следам.  
И вот теперь он падал со всей этой набранной за года высоты.  
Опора внезапно исчезла из-под него. Буквально.  
Ему почудился голос Никса, выкрикивающий его имя и жуткий грохот, как будто весь мир разлетелся на кусочки.  
Берги, кажется, потерял сознание от ужаса.  
А в следующий миг открыл глаза все еще живой. Сердце осталось где-то в небесах, выскочив из пяток, но он был все еще жив. И тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Успели, — раздался рядом вздох облегчения. Девушка, на которую Берги перевел свой затуманенный взор, дышала едва ли легче, чем он. И выглядела потрясенной, как будто сама от себя такого не ожидала. Она плюхнулась рядом с ним на колени и положила ладонь на его грудь. — Живой.  
Берги кивнул, как бы подтверждая ее слова. Голова тут же отозвалась тягучей болью. Ах да, он же не активировал перчатку, занятый судорожными попытками удержаться на птице. Глупо. Он мог бы попробовать спрыгнуть в костюме. Они вроде как выдерживают и не такие удары и падения, защищая владельца. Только вот ни соответствующего времени на раздумья, ни храбрости у него не было.  
— БЕРГ-И-И! — раздался крик… Никса?  
Берги встрепенулся и попытался встать с… это что, паутина? Все верно, радужная паутина, пружинящая под его руками, словно гамак.  
— Н-Никс! П-п-помоги м-мне п-п… — Берги понял, что все еще дрожит, судорожно сжимая кулаки.  
— Д-да, — мозг Берги наконец-то подгрузил информацию о девушке. Это была Ори. Как он ее не узнал? Ори обратилась куда-то за его плечо. — Ты сможешь вернуть немного энергии, если распустишь паутину? Хорошо.  
Ори помогла Берги встать, но ноги не захотели его держать. Спохватившись, Берги активировал костюм, и привычная сила растеклась по телу. Это не было так заметно, когда ты полон сил, но в такие моменты костюм позволяет держаться немного дольше, чем любой человек смог бы своими силами. Берги смог встать ровно, и Ори его отпустила.  
— Н-надо… — слова не хотели выговариваться. — Н-надо… — Берги задышал часто-часто, его глаза намокли. Почему?..  
Ори взяла его руки в свои и посмотрела в глаза.  
— Дыши. Давай. Вдох, — Ори вдохнула. Берги повторил за ней, — вы-ы-ыдох, — они поочередно выдохнули, — вдо-ох. И в-ы-ыдох. Лучше?  
Берги прислушался к своим ощущениям, а потом с опаской произнес:  
— Да? — получилось! — Да! — и слабо улыбнулся. Ори улыбнулась в ответ и отпустила его. — Н-надо позвать Никса, он… в-волнуется, он…  
«Думает, что я разбился»  
— Уже бежит сюда, — Ори указала куда-то за его плечо.   
Берги обернулся и сразу же угодил в объятия. Брат. Следом за Никсом прибежали Захра и Ханиш, и оба облегченно улыбнулись. И если Захра ограничилась похлопыванием по плечу, то Ханиш просто взял и… наверное, попытался поднять их с Никсом над землей, но в результате просто уткнулся Берги в талию. Берги был благодарен ему за это. На сегодня он уже достаточно тесно познакомился с небом.  
— Живой, — выдохнул Никс, — Я так за тебя испугался.  
Сердце Берги наконец-то упало с неба и приземлилось на свое законное место, наполнившись теплом. Теперь все нормально. Все нормально.  
— Мы нашли Берги, — сказала Захра, прижимая два пальца к хиджабу. — Он вроде цел, можете не спешить, мы скоро придем.  
Когда Берги наконец выпустили из объятий, Ори неловко стояла рядом, изображая дерево. Они были у самого края парка, где начинался лес, так что она выбрала отличный объект для маскировки. Даже позеленела для сущей схожести. Рядом с ней переминался шестью пушистыми лапами огромный белый паук и моргал на Берги каждым глазом по очереди. Берги захотел подойти к нему и погладить это чудо, спасшее ему жизнь и поблагодарить Ори за спасение. Теперь, когда его язык снова мог связывать слова в предложения, это напрашивалось само собой.  
— Нужно идти к ребятам, — его мысли прервала посерьезневшая Захра. — Не дай Бог, этот червь переварит Митча.  
— Да… — вздохнул Ханиш, — есть, конечно, шанс, что глюк им подавится, но…  
— …он хороший техник, — закончил Никс, с улыбкой глядя на Берги. Никс такой Никс. Он все еще держал руку на плече Берги, как будто бы тот мог в любой момент рассыпаться в прах.  
Берги понял, что ничего не понял. Что он пропустил?  
— А-а, что случилось с червем? — огромной туши, пуляющейся молниями, как ни странно, на горизонте видно не было. Берги осознал это только сейчас и, сглотнув, принялся озираться по сторонам.  
— Митч отворачивал его заряды, когда червь пытался по тебе попасть, — восторженно начал Ханиш, — А когда ты начал падать, он и вовсе приготовился тебя сожрать, но вдруг Митч как кувыркнется, как залетит ему в пасть и как начнет стрелять. Пау-пау! — Ханиш изобразил, как он грозно целится из перчатки. — Не могу не признать, это было круто.  
— А потом червь уменьшился в размерах и провалился в туннель, через который пришел, — закончила Захра. — Мико и Файв там сейчас все осматривают.  
Да? А битва? Это даже как-то… разочаровывающе. Берги не стал произносить этого вслух. Его только что чуть не поджарили, не съели и не раздавили в лепешку, о чем он думает?  
Техники начали движение в сторону червя.  
— И что говорят? — вместо этого сказал Берги, проходя через дыру в заборе, вырезанную Ханишом.  
— Темно, — пожала плечами Захра.  
За забором показалась широкая дорога к главной площади. Они свернули налево и потопали по камням, сбивая более мелкие камни и мусор носками ботинок. Ветер наконец забрался Берги под костюм, и он зябло поежился. По сравнению с тем холодом, который вцеплялся в него наверху, это был теплый пляжный бриз. Тот ветер до сих пор застрял у него где-то под ребрами.  
Никс шел чуть сзади него, как будто бы охраняя. Берги споткнулся о выступивший камень, и брат тут же его подхватил. Он кивнул ему в знак благодарности и поплелся дальше, смотря под ноги. Несмотря на робкую улыбку на губах, он не чувствовал радости или даже волнения. Неужели он обречен всю жизнь быть чертовой дамой в беде? Возможно… легче просто смириться…  
Берги вышел на главную площадь и замер. Когда-то в этом месте сияли огни. И раздавался смех. Конечно, он не застал тех времен, этот парк был стар еще в молодость его отца и оставалось загадкой, почему его до сих пор не снесли, чтобы освободить место подо что-нибудь. С круглой главной площади, мощеной белым камнем, открывались дороги на самые главные аттракционы парка. По правую руку — песочное озеро, дом ужасов и дом с зеркалами. По левую раскинулись американские горки, а перед ними «Тоннель любви», который Берги, несмотря на подходящее название, в сегодняшней операции использовать не планировал. По некоторым причинам… Сейчас все это окончательно превратилось в руины, растеряв шарм заброшенного места. Как и его план, в прочем. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — огромное — по столичным стандартам, не слишком, но все же, — колесо обозрения. Берги грустно улыбнулся. Вот он, гвоздь программы. Которому, увы, уже не суждено сиять.  
Ори поровнялась с ним и окинула взглядом площадь. Она всегда была тихой, но сейчас притихла как-то совсем. Ее паук по имени Минма не отступал от нее ни на шаг, явно нервничая.  
— Я жалею, что не знала о нем раньше, — в конце концов сказала она. — Это было красивое место.  
— Оно будет таким снова.  
— А если Хиноби решит… что нет надобности чинить заброшенный парк? — она казалась действительно встревожена этим вопросом.  
— Я… — голос Берги сел, — Я не знаю.  
— Берги? Ори? — окликнул их Никс, ушедший немного дальше. Захра и Ханиш уже, наверное, дошли до червя, но он ждал их около автомата с попкорном. Ну не съест его Ори, о чем он переживает?  
Они поровнялись с Никсом и втроем обошли автомат, чтобы встать перед… дырой. Берги скис. Его желания никогда не исполняться. Этот червь разнес фонтан на черепки, ржавая вода растеклась по белым кирпичам, затемняя их цвет. Отлично. Может ли день стать еще хуже?  
В нескольких метрах от них, над дырой, подогнув под себя колено, сидел Файв. Рядом с ним стояла невольная Мико, стучавшая по камням ногой.  
— …я могла бы просто спуститься, но Элли почему-то не отзывается, — услышал Берги обрывок фразы.  
— Мой план…  
— Брось, у тебя будет еще сотня планов.  
— Мой план…  
А еще… нет-нет-нет, Берги еще не был готов к этому разговору!  
— Мы при… — начал Никс и напарники тут же обернулись. А вместе с ними обернулась и сестра Мико, до этого напряженно всматривавшаяся в дыру. Берги сглотнул и попятился, наткнувшись на Ори, но взгляд Ники не дошел до него, потрясенно зависнув на брате. — …шли.  
Никс выдохнул это как-то очень тихо и остановился. А потом сорвался с места, и Ника сорвалась ему навстречу. Они встретились на середине, и ветер взметнул их волосы и одежду, когда они обнялись, как будто не виделись много лет. А потом Ника отстранилась, взглянула Никсу в глаза и поцеловала его.  
У большинства присутствующих отпала челюсть, а у Берги появилось стойкое желание провалиться под землю. Не зная, куда себя деть, он уткнулся глазами в белые камни под ногами.  
— Нет, такого поворота я точно не ожидал, — шепнул позади него Ханиш.  
— Ага, — поддакнула Захра.  
Когда Берги наконец решил глянуть на брата с… э-эм… на брата, они с Никой, обнаружив ситуацию, в которой оказались, резво отскочили друг от друга, залившись краской. Берги чувствовал себя не менее красным.  
— Я же говорила, — усмехнулась Мико, которая, кажется, совсем не удивилась. У Берги появились вопросы.  
— Ты не говорила, — медленно выговорил Файв, с подозрением глядя на парочку.  
— Я говорила в уме, — кивнула Мико.  
— А-ага-а.  
— Кхм… — кашлянул Никс, стоя где-то сбоку, ко всем спиной. — В общем, да. Давайте я потом вам все объясню, как мне объяснит Берги, зачем он ее похитил.  
— Я могу тебе рассказать, — отозвалась Ника из другого угла, пряча лицо.  
— Н-нет, я сам, — Берги нашел в себе силы сделать один шаг, потом еще и на деревянных ногах подошел к яме, пересекая невидимую линию между Никсом и Никой.  
С левой стороны донеслось:  
— Не ожидала, что найду тебя здесь.  
С правой:  
— Я то… Погоди, ты не удивилась, увидев огромного червя?  
— Я знаю о секретной часте работы Мико.  
— О. Нет, стой, это значит…  
«Странно, до чего же все это странно»  
В результате Берги оказался рядом с Мико.  
— Прости, — выдавил Берги, глядя в ночной мрак дыры. Не поздно ли туда свалиться? Это бы решило большинство его проблем.  
Мико протянула к его шее скрюченные пальцы, заставив дернуться и сбросить случайный камень в чернильную тьму.  
— Кхкхх… — прошипела она, — Придушила бы. Всех вас! — она запрокинула голову.  
— Мико, это… — осторожно начал Файв.  
— Да, не время, я знаю, — буркнула она и, дернувшись в сторону Берги с криком «Бу!», ушла куда-то назад, разминувшись с подошедшими Ори, Захрой и Ханишом.  
— Митч не отвечает, — вздохнул Файв, не смотря на уходящую напарницу, — А наши фонари не достают. Теперь, когда все здесь, можно попробовать спуститься.  
Захра присвистнула под смешки Ханиша. Ори заглянула в дыру и, позеленев еще больше, похоже решила, что ей с этим местом не по пути. Берги решительно сжал кулаки. У него появился шанс.  
— Я это сделаю, — сказал он.  
Все уставились на него с непониманием. Он не оборачивался, буравя взглядом раскинувшуюся под ним пустоту, но кожей чувствовал эти взгляды. Конечно, это звучало дико. Но ему нужно было доказать — хотя бы самому себе — что он чего-то стоит. Если все будет хорошо — он просто вернется с Митчем на плече, а если плохо — он сразу же сообщит об этом, и они вместе добьют этого червя. Но он не мог сейчас стоять без дела.  
— Берги, это… ты только что такое пережил… — начал Ханиш.  
— Да, — кивнул Файв, глядя на него обеспокоенно. — Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Мы разберемся.  
Девушки молчали. Захра — согласно. Ори — затравленно глядя на участников конфликта. Берги вздохнул, понимая, что не сыщет у нее поддержки.  
— И все-таки я пойду, — он умудрился сказать это даже твердо, несмотря на то, что его коленки тряслись.  
— Что случилось? — подошел Никс с кавалерией в виде Ники и Мико. И Берги впервые за долгое время почувствовал раздражение. Кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь его послушает? Да, возможно это неразумно, но он хочет, чтобы хоть раз в жизни ему позволили поступить неразумно. Он всегда осторожничал. Но это его жизнь и его право на ошибки.  
— Берги хочет пойти вниз, — сдал его Ханиш.  
— Что? — Никс потрясенно посмотрел на него, — Не надо, отдохни немного.  
Все это походило на ночной кошмар.  
— Давай, пойдем, — Файв встал и потянул его за руку от края.  
Они считали, что он не понимает.  
Берги сжал зубы и приготовился сказать что-то, о чем пожалеет.  
— Пусть идет, — неожиданно вмешалась Мико. Ори едва заметно кивнула, а все остальные посмотрели на Мико как совсем недавно на Берги. Он опешил. — Что? Он взрослый человек и может принимать свои решения. И даже оказываться прав. Какими бы способами он к этому не пришел.  
Берги обнаружил, что его губы растягиваются в благодарной улыбке.  
— Это не значит, что я тебя простила.  
— Конечно, — Берги стер улыбку с лица, но все еще улыбался в душе.  
— Мико, ты, безусловно, права, но я не согласен с тем, что Берги сейчас можно отпускать, — Файв выпрямился в полный рост, но веса в диалоге не приобрел.  
— Он похитил меня, но это не повод позволять ему самоубиваться, — добавила Ника из-за плеча Никса.  
Тут стало как-то слишком людно. Несмотря на поддержку Мико, он проигрывал. Что ж.  
— Это просто разведка, — сказала Мико.  
— Это мой брат, — ответил Никс, как будто этот аргумент по определению покрывал любой другой.  
Берги сделал шаг к пропасти. Это безрассудно, глупо и неразумно. Но он хотел этого?  
Хотел.  
Как ничего больше.  
— Я — это я, — объявил Берги. И сделал шаг назад, во тьму.   
И вдруг темнота вынырнула ему навстречу, смыкаясь вокруг острыми челюстями. И Берги потрясенно заметил.  
— Берги! — заорал Никс и прыгнул за ним.  
Это не было частью плана.

***

Из огня, да в полымя.  
Ори начинало казаться, что этот червь притягивается на конфликты. Ладно, в этот раз она хотя бы не рассмеялась, как какой-то злодей из старых фильмов. Какой-никакой второй шанс. Способ все переиграть. Ей до сих пор было стыдно после той выходки. И этот стыд наложился на ее беспомощность в словесном противостоянии Берги и Мико против всех остальных. Ну хотел Берги пойти вниз, пусть бы шел. Она проследила за тем, чтобы он не ударился головой.   
Всех ли техников так опекают? Ее на первом задании после полудюжины таких падений спокойно отправили бить глюка. Это как-то даже… нечестно.  
Когда Ори становилось страшно, она начинала думать о чем-то отстраненном. Думать, думать и думать, чтобы ни одна шальная мысль не пробилась через барьер ее размышлений. К сожалению, это мало помогало, когда по тебе пытаются попасть молнией.  
Ори перепрыгнула через покореженный велосипед и, придав ботинкам ускорение, рванулась дальше. Оттолкнуться руками от автомата с попкорном и перекувыркнуться через него, чтобы в следующий миг по ее броне ударили обломки сооружения и трескучий попкорн. Она мимолетно коснулась кармана с Минмой. Тот едва слышно пищал и пытался выбраться, скребя по ткани лапками.  
«Не высовывайся»  
С самого начала молния погналась именно за ее пауком. Большая красивая мишень. Он бы не смог убежать далеко, поэтому Ори схватила его, паук на ходу уменьшился, и начался этот бесконечный бег по площади. По какой-то причине Ори не могла отозвать своего питомца.  
Червь неустанно крутился за ней.  
Остальные техники обстреливали его высунувшуюся тушку из перчаток, а сестра Мико из какого-то навороченного бластера. Ори хотела себе такой. Заряды застревали в кристаллах червя, и очень скоро стало понятно, что они, наоборот, питают его. Поэтому обстрел прекратился.  
У Ори перед глазами стоял ее новый кошмар — червь, смыкающий свои полные кристаллических зубов челюсти вокруг Берги.  
«Не думай об этом, думай о чем-то другом», — приказала себе Ори.  
И вспомнила, как мамы приезжали домой с новыми ростками для ее сада на крыше, бережно перевезенными через континенты, и историями с раскопок. Это немного помогло.  
— …Тогда действуем по старому плану, — раздался в ее ушах голос Файва. Скрипя сердцем, Ори включила связь, но никакие странные голоса в этот раз не нее не обрушились.  
«Не думай, не думай!»  
— Ори, ты будешь Берги.  
— Э-э… хоро… шо, — Ори перекатилась по земле, пропустив над собой молнию и скользнув броней по черепкам и воде. Этот глюк был каким-то слишком глупым. Он гонялся за питомцами, но техников как будто не замечал.  
Но больше всего беспокоил тот факт, что они так и не выяснили игру. Никто, даже их ветераны, не знал, откуда это могло взяться.  
— В смысле, удерживай его внимание на себе, а мы его пока спеленаем. Все просто.  
— Ага.  
Был ли у нее выбор?  
За спиной ударила молния.  
Вряд ли.  
«Когда же ты разрядишься?» — зло подумала Ори, когда все, что можно было перепрыгнуть, оказалось превращено в щепки и бежать пришлось по кругу.   
Она была готова к тому, что червь вдруг поумнеет и ударит перед ней. Поэтому Ори не оборачивалась. Главное — вовремя среагировать. Остальное за ребятами.  
Но возможно… если она немного приблизится, получится его полоснуть. С перчатки вытянулось мерцающее энергетическое лезвие и, выгадав время между разрядами, Ори приблизилась к червю и занесла руку для удара. Вдруг она почувствовала, что что-то не так, что-то очень не так. Минмы в кармане не было.  
Сердце Ори покрылось коркой льда, и она посмотрела вперед. Там.  
Червь взревел и метнул перед Ори кристалл, от которого разметалась кирпичная крошка. Она перепрыгнула препятствие боком, тяжело приземлилась, прыгнула вперед, растянувшись, и кожей почувствовала, что не успевает. Ей в спину уже летела молния. В последний момент она схватила Минму и крепко сжала в обоих руках.  
В следующий миг ее дернули и унесли из-под удара.  
Они с Захрой добежали до какого-то дома и шмыгнули внутрь через окно, спрятавшись под ним. Ори рискнула на секунду вытянуть голову и обернуться и увидела, как червь настороженно смотрит на их голограммы. Ханиш, уже сидевший в доме, приложил палец к губам. Захра села рядом с Ори и ввела в окне заметок перчатки:  
«Отзови своего питомца»  
Ори посмотрела на трясущееся паучье тельце и вздохнув — «Глупенький… Ты бы не спас меня так», — написала:  
«Не могу. Функция не работает»  
«Как это?»  
«Не знаю. Я ни разу за эти две недели, что работаю, его не отзывала, а вчера решила попробовать», — в конце концов, скоро мамы возвращались домой, а Минму она им объяснить не сможет, — «Не вышло. Хотела вот спросить у Эммы, но не нашла ее»  
Вообще-то, это она придумала только что. Но мысль хорошая. Осталось только найти Эмму. Ну, и выжить для начала.  
«Ясно»  
Ханиш сел с другой стороны от Ори:  
«Ситуация уже вышла из-под контроля?»  
«Думаю, штаб надо уведомить в любом случае», — написала Захра. Ори сидела прямо между ними и из-за этого чувствовала какой-то странный дискомфорт.  
Ханиш кивнул и начал звонить с перчатки.  
Вдруг за ее спиной раздался страшный удар, и червь взревел. Они втроем зажали уши ладонями, но рев просачивался даже через двойной слой наушников и рук.  
«Видимо», — зло подумала Ори, — «Голограммы оскорбляют его чувство прекрасного»  
Когда червь закончил свою оду несправедливости, Ханиш, нахмурился. Потом посмотрел на них. На перчатку. И снова на них.  
— Глюк вырубил связь, — с досадой прошептал он. И начал судорожно тыкать по перчатке. Захра подняла два пальца к хиджабу.  
— Не могу связаться с Мико и Файвом.  
— Проблема, — пробормотала Ори. Их сигнал к Берги и Никсу не проходил с самого начала, а теперь они лишились еще и связи между собой. В Уставе Глюкотехников четко проговаривалось, что коммуникация — важнейший элемент их работы, без которого невозможно все остальное.  
Ори нервно гладила Минму. Паук посмотрел на нее своими глазками-бусинками, вторя ее чувствам. Ночью они оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. У Минмы это выражалось в ограничении способностей, у Ори — проявляющимися кошмарами.  
Ори сглотнула:  
— И что мы будем делать? — она чуть приподнялась и кинула мимолетный взгляд через плечо. Червь стоял, по-прежнему высовываясь из своей дыры, и крутил головой. Ори вжалась в свое место под окном, прижав к себе Минму, потому что на секунду ей показалось, что глюк видит дом насквозь.  
— Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаем, — Ханиш ободряюще ей улыбнулся. — Так всегда бывает.  
— Да, подруга, все будет хорошо, — похлопала ее по плечу Захра.  
И они принялись сверять данные перчаток. Ори пересела, чтобы им не мешать.  
Как бы она не старалась, она не могла им поверить. Хотя это и было логично — с какой стати ей не верить? Они знают больше, они наверняка побеждали и не таких монстров. Часть ее хотела убежать, и Ори затолкала ее куда подальше. Сегодня она уже прислушалась к ней. Стоило ей увидеть червя, ноги сами понесли ее вон из парка. Но Берги… начал падать. И она не могла не спасти его. Если кто-нибудь узнает…  
Ори сглотнула, внезапно почувствовав себя букашкой под микроскопом.  
Это просто свойство приближающейся ночи. Ночью кошмары всегда приходили за ней. Все пройдет.  
Ори обняла колени и Минма прижался к ее щеке, чуть-чуть увеличившись в размере. Ее пальцы коснулись кристалликов на его спинке, в которых Минма накапливал солнечный свет. Сейчас они были почти пусты.  
Солнце ушло из этого мира.

***

Берги падал во второй раз за сегодня.  
Он падал и па…  
Спина встретилась с чем-то упругим, и весь воздух из его легких вылетел.  
— Кх…  
И тут же сверху на него приземлилось другое тело и вжало его в то, на что он упал. Под этой тяжестью ноги начали соскальзывать с опоры, и Берги, лишенный доступа к воздуху, попытался за что-нибудь ухватиться. Но как назло все, за что он мог бы удержаться, тоже было липким и скользким.  
— Экхй… — он похлопал упавшее на него тело по спине, и то наконец встало, расставив ноги по обе стороны от Берги. Потом оно протянуло руку и помогло Берги подняться на ноги. Судорожно вдохнув воздух и превозмогая боль во всем теле, Берги оперся руками о колени. Его душило такое разочарование, что было трудно выговаривать слова.  
— Это было безрассудной глупостью, — вздохнул Никс, осматривая место, в котором они очутились.  
Огромная черная пропасть, между стенами которой в случайных направлениях, пересекаясь и перекрещиваясь, протянуты какие-то склизкие образования, на одном из которых они с Никсом и стояли. В некоторых местах были воткнуты светящиеся камни, которые и позволяли видеть все это. Иногда на миг тускнели, но потом снова наполнялись светом. Зловещее место. Самого низа не было видно из-за того, что где-то там тело червя «сворачивало».  
Берги сосредоточился на окружении только для того, чтобы сейчас же не заорать и не похоронить их обоих тут.  
— И чего ты пытался этим добиться? — устало спросил Никс. — Надо попытаться выбраться, чтобы помочь остальным, — Никс посмотрел наверх. Туда, где червь генерировал свои молнии. — Есть идеи?  
— Присоски, — буркнул Берги. Сражения, идущие без него, приключения, закончившиеся, не успев начаться…  
— Точно! Я думаю, — продолжал говорить Никс, — Сначала нужно проверить, сможем ли мы выбраться, а потом поищем Митча.  
— Ага…  
Они стояли на перемычке, не так уж далекой от стены. Никс прыгнул на следующую первым, а затем Берги, и брат без лишних слов его поймал. Берги подавил в себе раздражение и прыгнул дальше раньше Никса, зацепившись за тонкую склизкую перемычку сверху и раскачавшись на ней. Ноги Берги приземлились на пружинящую поверхность, сразу же колыхнувшуюся во второй раз под весом Никса.  
Даже придя первым, даже с учетом того, что это не было соревнованием, Берги чувствовал, что проиграл. Но не битву. И не войну. А всю свою жизнь.  
— Ну давай, — мягко подтолкнул его Никс, улыбаясь немного нервно.  
«Молчи, молчи, молчи! Твои улыбки причиняют мне почти физическую боль! Я не знаю, на что злюсь сейчас, я не знаю, что мне делать с этими чувствами! Ничего подобного прежде не случалось, но я не хочу быть тем подонком, который наговорит тем, кого любит, гадостей, а потом будет жалеть. Не улыбайся! Просто дай мне время!»  
— Никс… — хрипло произнес Берги.  
— Да?  
— Помолчи… пожалуйста, — эти слова дались ему сложнее, чем должны были.  
Брат открыл было рот, но Берги уже активировал энергетическую присоску и яростным движением прижал ее к «стене». Близи это впечатление испарялось, но Берги сейчас было не до раздумий о том, что они находятся внутри огромного склизкого червя.  
Как только присоска коснулась поверхности, ее цветную энергию тут же затянуло в стену, откуда она по тонким венам побежала к ближайшему светящемуся кристаллу.  
— Что за?.. — начал Берги и попытался отодрать руку. Но ничего не вышло. Червь продолжал высасывать энергию его костюма. Никс схватил его со спины и начал тянуть, но и это не помогло. — Нет, нет! — свободной рукой Берги принялся тыкать на кнопку отмены.  
Вдруг червь зловеще заурчал, и они с Никсом замерли. Огромное тело накренилось, и стена, к которой прилип Берги, превратилась в пол.  
— Это наш шанс! — Никс похлопал Берги по плечу и встал на ноги. — Вырубай перчатку.  
— Уже пытался, — из щели впереди маячил свет. Червь сейчас не пытался пульнуть молнии, и путь был свободен. Но Берги не мог уйти. Он уткнулся в сгиб локтя. — Иди, брат, помоги им.  
— Нет, — Никс уселся рядом с Берги на корточки и еще раз попытался отодрать его руку от «стенки».  
— Иди, — снова попытался Берги.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, — спокойно произнес Никс.  
— Но я хочу этого! — Берги почти рычал. Ему было немного проще оттого, что он не может видеть лица брата. — Я хочу справиться сам, — сказал он тише. — Почему тебе так сложно это понять? Даже если тебе кажется, что я не в себе, я могу принимать решения. И разбираться со своими проблемами. Я. Сам.  
Никс молчал. Берги поднял голову и увидел на его лице растерянность.  
— Ты мог бы просто сказать, — выдавил он.  
— Как и ты, — парировал Берги. — Я ведь спрашивал тебя о Нике. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты просто сказал!  
— Это… — брат провел рукой по волосам и отвел взгляд, — не мой секрет.  
Берги зарычал.  
Червь вдруг странно дернулся и выпрямился. Пол снова превратился в отвесную стену, и Никс повис на Берги, сцепленным со стеной. Несколько мгновений они висели, пытаясь сориентироваться, а потом перчатка пискнула недостатком заряда. И свернулась в браслет.  
Червь полностью высосал энергию батарейки, которой хватает на полгода активной работы.  
Берги не успел этому поразиться, в очередной раз, беззащитный, полетев в темноту.  
Он уже точно должен был получить достижение «Почетный летун».

***

Мико оседлала огромного шипастого червя. К сожалению, ненадолго. Не то чтобы она этим гордилась, или червь был таким уж завидным кавалером, что ох, отпускать не хочется, нет! Просто ей показалось, что они наконец-то его побеждают. Придавить его огромными резиновыми шнурами, которые они нашли среди мусора — это была очень опасная вылазка! — казалось хорошей идеей. Только вот их было всего трое, а червь — один, зато большой и сильный. Наверное, в своем глюко-детстве ел много каши.  
Червь яростно вырвался из захвата как раз в тот момент, когда Мико приготовилась ударить его ногой «За Берги и Никса!», а Захра и Ханиш выбежали из своего укрытия на помощь, заметив отчаянный маневр Мико, Файва и Ники (она до последнего не хотела втягивать в это Нику, но действовать нужно было тут же!), но были вынуждены повернуть обратно, заталкивая в дом Ори. Мико не слишком красиво полетела вверх, ненадолго зависла в воздухе, а потом начала свое стремительное падение. Маячивший где-то снизу Файв как-то сумел ее поймать, и они вместе повалились на белый камень и воду, оставшуюся от фонтана. Они быстро перекатились в разные стороны в тот момент, когда туда ударила молния, подпрыгнув, как только она соприкоснулась с водой. Но эта молния была странной вода в месте ее соприкосновения с кирпичами исчезла. Как и обломки кирпичей.  
— План провалился, — запыхавшись, сказал Файв, когда они шмыгнули в обломки «Тоннеля любви», куда уже спряталась Ника. Мико осторожно выглянула наружу через пролом.  
Червь странно завис, обозревая окрестности. Может, так его и оставить? Только вот трех беззащитных парней из его брюха никто, кроме них, не вытащит.  
— Правда? — огрызнулась Мико. Потом взяла себя в руки. — Прости. Его неуязвимость… выводит меня из себя. Как можно победить что-то, на что не действует наше снаряжение глюкотехников? Он буквально всасывает энергию!  
Ника вертела в руках свой бластер, прислонившись к перегородке невдалеке и встревоженно посматривая на червя.  
— Как гласят фильмы, которые я смотрел, умом и грамотной тактикой, — Файв залез в перчатку и принялся листать функции. — Но все, что приходит мне в голову, грозит этому глюку фатальными повреждениями. А ведь внутри Берги, Никс и Митч! — он взвесил в руке антибонус в форме пиксельного красного яблока.  
— Значит, нужно его оглушить. Глюки вообще могут терять сознание?  
— Я не уверен, — Файв покачал головой. — Почему нам так мало о них известно? И Эмме не дозвониться. Сигнал не проходит.  
— Дозвониться… — эхом повторила Мико и вдруг вскочила, чтобы тут же, спохватившись, сесть. — Перчатки — это не единственный способ! — воскликнула она, доставая телефон.  
— Что ты?.. — нахмурился Файв. А затем его лицо озарилось пониманием, и он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Точно! Если связь с помощью перчаток не проходит, можно попробовать обычный способ! Но… ты уверена, что это сработает?  
— Нет. Но попробовать стоит, — Мико набрала номер Берги. Не то чтобы у нее было много вариантов. Номеров Ханиша, Ори или Захры у нее не было. Просчет. Несколько мгновений тишины, а потом… — Абонент недоступен, — процедила она сквозь зубы, сжимая телефон в руке. — Еще раз.  
Но Берги не ответил ни на вторую, ни на десятую попытку.  
Внезапная надежда, посетившая их убежище, медленно погасла. Мико вспомнила, что видела какой-то телефон на сиденье и, так как он мешал ей сесть, она забросила его в бардачок. Видимо, он выпал из кармана Берги, когда… черт.  
— На, — Мико подняла голову и увидела, как Ника протягивает ей свой телефон. — Позвони с моего… Никсу.  
В ее глазах было столько молчаливой просьбы — о том, чтобы с ним все было хорошо, чтобы Мико не злилась. Конечно, Мико говорила об этом с такой легкостью, но сердце сжималось странным напряжением, стоило ей подумать о том, что у Ники… есть… парень. И это чертов Никс!  
Файв обеспокоенно смотрел то на одну сестру, то на другую.  
Мико медленно протянула руку и приняла телефон.  
Пошли гудки, звук которых почти заглушало ее бьющееся сердце. Они втроем затаили дыхание. Наконец, трубку сняли.  
— Ника?! — послышался голос Никса в шорохе помех. — Как?..  
— Это Мико. Ника рядом, но прости, Никс, на это нет времени, — Мико слышала, как напряженно звучал ее голос. Ника почти дышала в трубку и смотрела на нее так, словно хочет божественными силами перетянуть Никса по телефонной сети прямо сюда. Видит Хеймдалль, это бы все упростило, но увы, имеем, что имеем.  
— Да. Я понимаю.  
— С Берги все в порядке? — вмешался Файв. Мико не могла включить громкую связь, потому что червь все еще бдел, пусть даже и не на них, но на всякий случай. В общем, поэтому два ее спутника с обоих сторон прижались к ней, чтобы лучше слышать разговор.  
— Ага. Вроде того. Он цел, но немного… ахах, дуется. Мы разберемся. — Никс чем-то зашуршал и заговорил обрывками: — …по обстановке. Мы дошли до низа и… — скрежет. — …тут большой кристалл, который, возможно, его питает… — шорох. — …обезвредить… — помехи. — …Митч. Мы не можем его найти, я боюсь… Берги, не!..  
Следующую фразу заглушил внезапно взревевший червь. Мико выронила телефон и зажала уши руками, Ника и Файв тоже. Этот скрежечущий звук впивался в мозг, как молния. Мико заскрипела зубами. Они обернулись на глюк и увидели, как червь принялся бешено биться своей головой… хотя, скорее, верхним концом туловища, на котором был разрез рта, биться об камень главной площади, круша его кристаллическими наростами. Потом он снова взревел и принялся пуляться острыми кристаллами во все стороны. Один из них снес крышу над их головами и дерево полетело во все стороны. Мико заслонила собой сестру, чтобы в нее ничего не попало. Ника протянула руку к выроненному телефону и поместила его между их лицами.  
— Никс? Никс! — прошептала она, почти крича.  
Ответом им были гудки. И Мико не сразу заметила опустившуюся тишину, потому что сосредоточилась только на этом звуке.  
— Мико! Ника! Смотрите!  
Они обернулись и обнаружили Файва потрясенно торащащимся в пролом в стене. Червь огромной тенью замер над маленькой фигуркой, один вид которой даже в профиль излучал опасность — грозный взгляд, направленный вверх, гордо поднятый подбородок, развевающаяся смоль волос.  
Мико усмехнулась.  
Файв был прав. Ори лучше не злить.

***

У Ори не было плана.  
Нет, не так.   
У нее было смутное ощущение того, что надо сделать, не складывавшееся в определенные мысли. Она не смогла объяснить его своим товарищам, поэтому сказала просто: «Я его отвлеку и, возможно, кое-что еще».  
Ори была уверена, что выглядит жалко, под стать ее дрожащим рукам или холодному поту, стекающему по спине, но старалась держаться ровно. Как же — зарвавшаяся девчонка безоружная встала перед огромным мощным глюком. Она вдруг поняла, что это первый ее такой опыт. До этого она ловила мелких, ничем не примечательных глюков. Этот момент должен был настать. Мико и Файву достался вызов еще до того, как их приняли на работу.  
Червь смотрел на нее настороженно. Он приблизил свое «лицо» с одной только щелкой рта к ней вплотную, и Ори сжала кулаки, чтобы прямо тут же не упасть.  
О чем она думала?  
Минма в ее кармане задрожал, но не издал ни звука. Она не смогла отдать его Захре, боясь, что тогда червь вообще не обратит на нее внимания. Просчитанный риск.   
Время. Ей нужно время.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросила Ори, поражаясь тому, как ровно звучал ее голос.  
На секунду глюк как будто бы опешил и отпрянул, но потом вернулся на то же расстояние и продолжил медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону перед ее лицом.  
— Ты хочешь забрать моих друзей, — произнесла Ори звонко. Может, дело в уроках вокала, которые она брала? — Моих друзей-глюков. И моих друзей-людей.  
Представив, как ее потом будут засмеивать коллеги, впрочем, уже бывшие, за эту бездарную попытку, Ори ощутила, как в груди поднимается стыд. Усилием воли она подавила его. Это потом. Сейчас не время сомневаться. Фантазия всегда была ее худшим врагом.  
— Я их тебе не отдам, — Ори вздернула подбородок и твердо посмотрела на глюка. Глаз у него не было, так что она смотрела на сколотый кристалл где-то посередине его лба. Несколько кристаллов валялось неподалеку вперемежку с остальным мусором, воткнутые в белые кирпичи. Как они могли сохранить свой цвет, перенеся все эти годы, тысячи ног, заброшенность, а теперь и битву?  
— Не отдам, — уже тише сказала Ори, снова начав сомневаться в своей затее.  
Глюк поднес свой рот к ней близко-близко. Его кристаллический рог медленно прошел над ее левым плечом, и она увидела в нем свое отражение — растрепанное и немного дикое. Оно выглядело гораздо увереннее, чем она себя чувствовала. И тогда Ори выдохнула. Все свои страхи и сомнения, всю неловкость и неопытность и стала тем, кого видела в отражении. И посмотрела на воплощенный кошмар, представший прямо перед ней. Мир вокруг перестал существовать. Остались только тени за гранью зрения. Что ж. Пусть смотрят. Как она уничтожит одного из них. И трепещут в страхе.  
Потому что Ори выходит на охоту.  
Червь приоткрыл щелочку рта и вдохнул, притягивая волосы Ори. Ори сморщилась, но на выдохе никакого запаха не последовало. Странно. Кристаллы по всему его телу мигнули и отчего-то Ори сразу поняла, что это значит. Он унюхал Минму.  
Глюк тут же метнулся от нее, открыл рот, и в его пасти, усеянной кристаллическими зубами, начала рождаться молния.  
Ори осталась стоять на месте.  
У нее оставалась еще пара секунд.  
Она вытянула левую руку в сторону, и в нее приземлилось что-то гладкое и холодное.  
В следующий момент по Ори ударила молния, заставив ее ботинки заскользить по камню. Кристалл в ее руках нагрелся и замерцал. В ее груди поднялся восторг.  
Ори держала молнию.  
Через мгновение молния кончилась, и Ори по инерции полетела лицом вперед, выпуская из пальцев обжигающе горячий кристалл. Но не успела она упасть на камень, ее подобрала энергетическая платформа и потащила назад.  
— Ну ты и дала жару, — усмехнулась Захра, когда платформа Ори поравнялась с ней и исчезла из-под ног. — Но мы вроде как договаривались не начинать игру, пока все не готовы.  
— Прости, — ухмыльнулась Ори, не чувствуя ни капли неловкости. Какая-то ее часть подумала, что ей стоило ужаснуться подобному тону. Вдруг они решат, что это слишком нахально? — Такая уж я.  
— В любом случае, это было круто, — воскликнул Ханиш с другой от нее стороны. — Кристаллы — просто гениально!  
Они… они подыграли ей.  
Червь взревел и открыл рот, чтобы снова атаковать молнией. Мда, небогатый у него арсенал, конечно. Здесь нужно ждать до последнего момента и отпрыгивать только тогда, когда молния уже в пути, чтобы глюк не успел ее перенаправить. Ори, Захра и Ханиш приготовились к прыжку, внимательно отсчитывая тайминг.  
Но не успела молния сформироваться в его рту, раздался возглас:  
— Эй, ты!  
Но червь дернулся не поэтому. Они уже выяснили, что он почти не реагирует на людей. Глюк, разинув пасть, повернулся в сторону грозно нахмурившегося Файва, который стоял рядом с каким-то огромным роботом с большим красным глазом. У Файва есть питомец? Ого.  
И молния полетела в робота. Ори дернулась вперед и попыталась вытащить из побитой кирпичной кладки кристалл да так и застряла, держась за него, чтобы бессильно наблюдать. Но перед самым столкновением робота и молнии Файв… отозвал питомца. Червь озадаченно уставился на черную проплешину.  
— Мико! Лови!  
Файв перекинул Мико свою перчатку, и она заново призвала робота. Червь резво повернулся в его сторону и начал генерировать молнию.  
Ори завороженно смотрела на то, как они сменяют друг друга в отвлечении.   
— Вперед! — мимо нее пронеслись Ханиш и Захра, и Ори спохватилась. Пора работать.  
Она резким движением выдернула из земли увесистый кристалл и пошла в атаку, пока остальные отвлекали глюка игрой в «Собачку».  
Она не знала, почему.  
Десять шагов до цели.  
Она не знала, зачем.  
Три шага и червь наконец обращает на нее внимание.  
Но уже поздно. Ори наносит кристаллом размашистый удар, и кожа червя режется, ощетиниваясь пикселями. Червь яростно ударяет головой в то место, где она была секунду назад, и группа техников оказывается в одном месте. Ханиш, Захра, Мико и Файв, все смотрят на нее.  
— Мы достанем из него наших друзей, — зловеще произносит Ори, беря кристалл в обе руки. Техники рядом с ней вынимают из земли другие кристаллы.   
Червь видит их всех в одном месте и, кажется, включает свой босс-режим, потому что по его телу начинаются проноситься электрические заряды. Он разевает рот, но в него тут же что-то залетает.  
— Нда, не таких ночных инцидентов боялся папа, но это тоже сойдет, — бормочет подходящая к ним девушка. Сестра Мико.  
Мико усмехается.  
— Ты не пойдешь в укрытие, если я скажу, что это слишком опасно, да?  
— Там мой парень, черт возьми!  
Ори почему-то улыбается.  
Червь начинает кашлять, и молнии на его теле идут розовым цветом.  
У них появляется шанс.  
— В атаку! — кричит Ханиш, и добавляет шепотом: — Всегда мечтал это сказать.  
И они бросаются в бой.

***

— До этого ты... не был ко мне так строг! И не скрывал от меня ничего!  
Когда-то Берги был рад, что его руки заняты Митчем, замурованным в кристалл. Это помогало выпустить лишнюю энергию. В самом начале. Пока Берги не осознал, что силы тают слишком быстро. Всего тридцать шагов, они даже не вернулись к кристаллическому сердцу, а его силы уже на исходе.  
— Берги... я беспокоился из-за того, что ты перестал мне многое говорить.  
Кристаллизированный Митч нашелся в самом конце червя, и вместе с различными глюками они составляли поистине ужасающее зрелище — навеки застывшие в прозрачном камне существа. Берги помнил свой собственный опыт в качестве статуи и сейчас был как никогда близок к пониманию Митча. Но если его спросят, он ни за что не признается.  
— Я боялся, что ты... решишь помочь мне против моей воли!  
— Так проблема есть? — и как Никсу удавалось сохранять свой нравоучительный тон даже в такой ситуации?  
Они проверили «черный выход» червя и… его на месте не оказалось. Еще один опыт, о котором Берги предпочел бы не распространяться.  
— Я расскажу тебе, если ты пообещаешь… что не будешь вмешиваться, — ноющие руки и маленькие голубые кристаллики, разрастающиеся по всему телу на месте липкой жижи, все-таки съели всю ярость Берги. Но если не ярость, то безысходность. А на безысходность он не согласен. Так что Берги попробовал разозлиться снова.  
— Хорошо. Это я могу.  
— Ты так говоришь, пока не знаешь, в чем дело!.. — получалось слабо.  
— Я думаю, наши проблемы начались с секретов. Я прав?  
— Похоже на то… — Берги сделал еще шаг. Никс сейчас не видел его лица, потому что нес Митча спереди, и Берги вдруг понял, что этот способ сбежать от обнаружения стал слишком частым гостем в его арсенале.  
— Так давай уберем секреты... ладно, вообще-то здесь есть проблема. Мне надо будет поговорить по поводу моего секрета с Никой, потому что это наш секрет, так что можешь пока не рассказывать мне...  
— Ладно, — Берги вслушивался в слова брата, но они расплывались в его сознании. Не поэтому ли Никс говорил и говорил, не прекращая? Он и сейчас пытается помочь, зачем… Берги не просил…  
— И, наверное... В знак перемирия... Я расскажу тебе кое-что. Лично мое... — Никс начал делать паузы между словами. Кристаллы уже съели энергию и его костюма, захватив всю спину. — Я взрослый, понимаешь? И в последнее время в моей жизни появилось очень много ответственности — Фил пытается подготовить меня к тому, что я буду его замом в магазине, а еще у меня есть девушка, и это серьезно... Надо бы нормально вас познакомить.  
В груди у Берги что-то екнуло, но он не стал подавлять это чувство. Пусть оно даст ему силы.  
— Не пойми неправильно, все это меня устраивает… Я не боюсь ответственности… Я чувствую, что все это — именно то, к чему я шел… Но я забываю, что мир вокруг меня также меняется... Меняешься ты… И возможно я зря относился к тебе, как к тому же ребенку, которым ты был раньше… Прости меня… Вот мой секрет… Я боюсь уйти слишком далеко…  
Берги помолчал только пару секунд. Потом рвано вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Я принимаю его… И не прошу рассказывать мне секреты, которые тебе не принадлежат… Просто скажи, что они есть… Мы можем разработать правила… — правила? Серьезно? — Мой секрет в том... что я все еще тот ребенок… Я не изменился… Я чувствую себя бонсаем, который подрезали всю жизнь… я не виню тебя или родителей в этом или кого-либо еще… я должен был заметить раньше… но мы… можем начать новую жизнь отсюда, верно?..  
Теперь они оба дышали часто-часто. Их дыхание отражалось от стен и прилетало обратно в уши пугающим сюрреализмом. Шаг, еще шаг. И они наконец-то у сердца. Митча опустили на землю. Под сердцем размером с кулак валяются поломанные кирпичи, погнутый лом и груда другого мусора, которым они пытались его разбить. Это не сработало. И тогда они пошли на разведку, нашли Митча. И в голове забилось — клин клином вышибает. Они взяли Митча для того, чтобы его кристаллом разбить другой кристалл и выбраться, но пока Берги и Никс несли свою драгоценную ношу, они сами успели стать кристаллами. И сейчас, когда нужно просто дотянуться, силы покинули Берги.  
— Верно... Верно, брат, — сказал Никс, с трудом поднимая руки. Берги уже сидел на полу. — Сиди, я разберусь…  
Он сделал шаг к сердцу, замахнулся кристаллизировавшейся рукой и… потерял сознание.  
«Я продержался дольше тебя», — подумал Берги и тут же дал себе мысленную пощечину. Это его брат! Его брат лежит в брюхе огромного глюка и не может себя защитить. Берги из последних сил подполз к нему и обнял.  
— Я буду охранять твой сон… И разбужу, когда за нами придут… Я… все-таки… проиграл…  
Небытие унесло его. 


	4. Эпилог 1. Память

Мико схватила сестру за руку, и они вместе спрятались за забором. Через десять секунд фургон Хиноби проехал, можно выдохнуть. Впереди расстилалась парковка около парка аттракционов.  
Они могли бы расстаться здесь, но как только Ника открыла рот, чтобы это сказать, Мико подняла руку:  
— Я провожу тебя чуть дальше.  
Немного молчания, ветер, треплющий волосы. Мико собралась с мыслями. Это не должно быть так сложно после того, что они пережили. Как так получается, что их отношения укрепляются в основном из-за глюков? Должна ли Мико поставить Червю мемориал и приносить ему подношения в виде печенек. Или… что едят черви?  
Ника рядом с ней вздохнула и остановилась около ржавой машины. Единственный автомобиль на парковке. В самом деле, зачем кому-то оставлять машины около заброшки?  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, — сказала Ника, засунув руки в карманы. — Почему я не сказала, что встречаюсь с Меганом.  
Мико изумленно открыла рот.  
— У тебя… два парня?  
— Что? — Ника посмотрела на нее, как на сумасшедшую. — Нет, это имя Никса.  
— У Никса есть имя?  
Глупый вопрос, у Файва же есть. Но осознать это бывает сложно.  
— Я ошиблась, ты не хочешь знать, — заявила эта подлая сестра.  
— Нет! Хочу! — Мико замахала руками.  
— Да?  
— Очень! — и немного тише: — Серьезно.  
Ника отвела глаза и посмотрела на парк. Ребята остались там объяснять ситуацию. Потому что это было «несанкционированное задание, и они не могли восстановить разрушения из-за отсутствия фургона с достаточно мощной батареей». Так ей сказал Ханиш. Но нельзя было, чтобы приехавшие техники увидели Нику. Ей положено стереть память. Но это ее сестра! Все только начало налаживаться…  
— Понимаешь... — начала Ника. — Я помню, как несколько лет назад вышла такая гордая перед родителями в очках, лабораторном халате и бреккетах и торжественно объявила: «Дорогая семья, я посвящу свою жизнь науке, никаких мальчиков». И ушла. Как я могу так просто заявиться в дом с парнем после того обещания, как будто ничего не было?  
Мико несколько секунд переваривала полученную информацию. Она бы давно забыла об этом, если бы сестра при любом вопросе об отношениях не напоминала это дурацкое правило.  
— Ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. Уверена, они не восприняли эти слова всерьез. Ты сама сказала, что была глупым ребенком.  
— Но для меня эта клятва жива. Только вот… откуда я могла знать, что… влюблюсь?  
Неделю назад для Мико все было бы по-другому. «Будь проще» — сказала бы она сестре. «Будь серьезнее» — сказала бы Ника ей и ушла. Они бы так и не поговорили. Но может ли она сказать это сейчас, сама для себя определив, что взрослые люди не дают таких ответов, а она, кажется, все-таки безвозвратно потерялась в том, что считать правильным. В прошлый раз тот подход сработал, но… не надолго. Должно же быть что-то еще, какой-то идеальный вариант, способный подойти им обоим.  
— В детстве я обещала родителям много разных вещей, — медленно проговорила Мико. — Клялась, что не буду есть овощи, потому что они не входят в диету супергероев. Я искренне считала, что супергерои питаются одними конфетами, — Ника растянула губы в улыбке, — А еще я говорила, что буду сражаться с огромными монстрами и… подожди, — Мико, нахмурившись, подняла руку. Что-то тут было не так. Рядом раздались смешки. — Это неудачный пример, сейчас придумаю что-нибудь еще, чтобы объяснить, что я имею ввиду!  
Ника смеялась.  
«Что смешного? Что?! Я пытаюсь!»  
— Не стоит. Я поняла, — кивнула она, — Ты хочешь сказать, что родители многие наши обещания пропускают мимо ушей, потому что считают, что мы вырастем и одумаемся.  
— Возмо-ожно, — протянула Мико, поворачиваясь к сестре.  
— И что сейчас это может сыграть в нашу пользу. В мою.  
— Угу.  
Ника вздохнула.  
— Может, ты и права. В любом случае, мне пора пересмотреть свои приоритеты.  
Сработало? Но она же ничего не сделала? Как это работает?!  
— Да.  
— Спасибо тебе, — и Ника неожиданно ее обняла. Мико редко можно было застать врасплох ее самым прокачанным навыком. — Я пойду домой. Спасибо, что проводила и что… так дорожишь моими воспоминаниями о наших приключениях.  
— Как ты дойдешь? Ты же потратила свой перцовый балончик на глюка? — Мико уткнулась ей в плечо.  
— Не переживай, у меня есть раскладной бластер. Можно я верну его завтра?  
— Конечно. Мне все равно нужен будет повод для разговора с Берги.  
Они отстранились друг от друга. Дул прохладный, освежающий после сложной битвы ветер. Эй, они пережили этот день.  
— Давай, — Ника развернулась и пошла восвояси, крикнув напоследок: — Передай пока Мегану!  
— Вы же уже попрощались! — недоуменно крикнула ей Мико. Ага, они так попрощались, что Мико почему-то чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Ты потом поймешь. Передай!  
— Ладно.  
И Мико побрела обратно в парк. Оставалась работа, которую нужно закончить.

***

Ори хотела есть. Причем кое-что конкретное. Эчпочмак. Но Файв на ее просьбу только мило улыбнулся и извинился: «Кончились».  
Поэтому она просто сидела в беседке. Ее уже закончили опрашивать, но уходить не разрешили. А здесь на мили нет ни одного ларька.  
Минма по руке забрался к ней на макушку и запищал.  
— Да, Минма, все кончилось.  
Паук сполз ей на лоб.  
— А мармеладки у меня даже не начинались, извини. Я тоже голодная.  
Минма немного походил по ее голове, а потом начал вить гнездо. Зря она дала ему пообщаться с выбравшейся Элли.  
Ори не чувствовала себя храбрее, когда прикоснулась затылком к холодному дереву беседки, похожей на мухомор, и прикрыла глаза. Удивительное дело, она оказалась единственным сооружением в парке, который не пострадал от разрушительной мощи глюка. Ори завидовала ей немного. И что, что завидовать деревянным беседкам не считается нормой. В ее душе царила сущая разруха. Ори боялась, что говорила сейчас без стеснения только потому, что морально устала, а не потому, что преодолела что-то в себе.  
Сегодня она победила один из своих кошмаров и по идее стала сильнее. Теперь она будет сражаться, а не прятаться. Только вот ничего кардинально нового она не чувствовала. Все та же девушка все в том же теле. Все тот же паук на голове.  
А что… если есть способ проверить?  
Ори взяла Минму на руку и поднесла к лицу.  
— Я вынуждена попросить тебя не защищать меня сегодня, хорошо?  
Паук вопросительно склонил голову на бок.  
— Это сложно. Объясню, если получится. Только тебе придется немного побыть у Файва.  
Ори нашла своего временного напарника, который был постоянным напарником Мико и еще угощал эчпочмаками, быстро. Вообще-то она успела сделать всего два шага и тут же столкнулась с ним. Он согласился присмотреть за ее паучком. Было странно и неестественно расставаться с Минмой. Она не отпускала его от себя ни разу за две недели. Они успели стать единым целым, сплавиться, а теперь… будто бы нет какой-то важной части.  
Могла ли перчатка не работать на отзыв ее питомца потому, что Ори где-то очень глубоко не хочет отзывать его никогда?  
Ори нахмурилась. Бред какой-то. Это же просто технология. Кажется, она копнула слишком глубоко. Надо сдать немного назад.  
Ори спросила дорогу только один раз, и ей сразу же ответили. Какой-то парень с голубым символом Хиноби на белом халате. У них есть врачи? Ого. Это логично, но… ого.  
И снова идти оказалось недолго — двадцать шагов до скопления трех фургонов у входа на американские горки. Мико знатно расчистила им дорогу через ларьки. От бедняг ничего не осталось.  
О нет, она и вправду сочувствует неодушевленным предметам.  
Ори ударила себя по щекам и ускорила шаг.  
Митч Уильямс нашелся перед распахнутыми задними дверьми одного из медицинских фургонов, по пояс в кристалле, броня вся в слизи, а из прически выбилась пара прядей. Впрочем, это не мешало ему взирать на происходящее с недовольством короля, которому подали стейк на градус ниже, чем он просил.  
Ори на секунду остановилась, задумавшись над тем, а надо ли ей это. Но Митч уже заметил ее и недобро сощурился.  
— Уйди.  
— Привет, Митч.  
Ори сделала еще пару шагов и уселась на каталку, засунув руки в карманы. Все на месте. Кроме Минмы. Раньше бы она обеспокоилась тем, что придут санитары и сгонят ее или, что Митч ее внезапно покусает, но так она и дальше может жить, боясь вероятностей, что что-то случится. Пора идти вперед.  
— Исчезни, мне сейчас не до тебя.  
— Не за что, Митч. Я была рада спасти твою жизнь. В конце концов, друзья не бросают друг друга в беде.  
Митч напряженно молчал. И Ори краем глаза заметила его настороженный взгляд. Ах, да, он же сейчас беззащитен и думает…  
— Я оставила его Файву перед тем, как пойти поговорить с тобой. В качестве жеста доброй воли.  
Она по-прежнему на него не смотрела, но, казалось, он немного расслабился. Это не помешало следующим его словам быть еще более едкими:  
— Я тебе не друг. И не собираюсь с тобой говорить. Закончили.  
Но он тоже устал и сил на толковые оскорбления, похоже, не было.  
Ори вздохнула и попробовала подойти к делу с другой стороны, обратившись к глюкотехнической части Митча. Но для этого требовалось выглядеть такой же неловкой и слабой, как раньше.  
— Я имею ввиду… — тихо начала Ори, потупив взгляд, — я тут недавно и еще ничего не знаю… почему кристаллы не исчезли после того, как мы победили глюка?  
«Победили» — на самом деле громко сказано. Как только они нанесли ему достаточно урона, он, как и положено, взорвался. Но не обратился в начальную форму и оставил от себя кристаллы, которые сплавляли снаряжением другой категории.  
Но Митч не усмехнулся, выплюнув «нубы», и не принялся объяснять на пальцах. От него всегда можно было добиться хотя бы половины нужной информации, он никогда не скрывал данных, важных для миссии, так что это было странно.  
Неужели… он и сам не знал? Не стоит на это указывать…  
Митч молчал, скрестив руки на груди. Похоже, ждал, когда она уйдет.  
Ори вздохнула и спрыгнула с каталки, подойдя к Митчу вплотную. Его глаза округлились, и он попытался отодвинуться, но, разумеется, ничего не вышло.  
— Отойди от меня, ненормальная!  
О, он помнит.  
Ори вынула руку из кармана и протянула в сторону Митча золотой прямоугольник.  
Митч глядел на него настороженно.  
— Бездарный способ убийства ты выбрала.  
— Что?  
Ори увидела, что показывает карту задней стороной. Она быстро перевернула его лицом в сторону Митча. Она не позволит этому себя смутить! Почему-то с задней стороны карта была полностью оплетена мерцающей радужной паутиной. Минма… Ладно, это даже смотрится.  
— Это… — глаза Митча расширились, и он подавился воздухом. Его руки уже тянулись к заветной карточке, но в последний момент отдернулись, и Митч вернул лицу пренебрежительное выражение.  
— Да, это золотая коллекционная карточка Мику, одна из десяти во всем мире. И единственная в США.  
— У тебя?! — впрочем, он не смог долго держать маску, и в его голосе отразилось чистое неверие, а глаза впились в карточку перед его лицом. Митч сглотнул. — Чего ты от меня хочешь, чертова китаянка?  
Вообще-то, от него ей было ничего не нужно, но раз уж он предложил…  
— Чего хочу? Дай подумать… — она помахала карточкой перед его лицом, глаза Митча следили за ней неотрывно, — Твое тело в мое полное безраздельное пользование.  
Митч посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом.  
— Я, конечно, красавчик, но не идиот и с малолетками не вожусь.  
— Ч-что? — лицо Ори пошло красными пятнами. И она отвернулась, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Не лучшая формулировка запроса на рабство. Надо было просить душу. Все демоны просят душу!  
Ори сделала несколько вдохов и выдохов.  
Когда она повернулась, Митч смотрел на нее даже с какой-то жалостью, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Митч, — он насмешливо поднял бровь, — Я серьезно. Я повела себя нечестно по отношению к тебе вчера и хочу извиниться за это.  
— Ага. Я слушаю.  
Ори зловеще прищурилась на него. Он не хотел задавать вопросов, на которые она его провоцировала. Ну что за самовлюбленный индюк.  
— Сейчас ты спросишь: «Ори, почему ты выбрала именно карточку с Мику?».  
Митч кивнул.  
— Определенно нет.  
— Ты спросишь, иначе я не отдам тебе карточку.  
— Ты думаешь, я на это куплюсь?  
Ори развернулась и начала уходить. Митч за ее спиной вздохнул.  
— Ладно! — он всплеснул руками и следующие слова сказал, растягивая каждое слово, как будто его заставляли. Ой. — Ори, почему ты выбрала именно карточку с Мику?  
Ори повернулась к нему лицом и посмотрела со всей возможной серьзностью, прижимая карточку к груди.  
— Моя полка с аниме была единственным, что ты не разгромил в тот день, когда ворвался в мой дом, охотясь за Минмой.  
С лица Митча исчезли все следы насмешки.  
— Я решила быть тебе благодарной, раз уж из-за тебя я узнала о глюкотехниках, обрела питомца и лучшую работу. Вот так. Вот, что я хотела сказать. Это символический подарок, который, я знала, тебе точно понравится. Тебе нравится?  
Молчание.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Я еще не получил его.  
Ори сделала шаг вперед и протянула Митчу карточку. Он взял ее двумя пальцами, как будто боясь сломать неосторожным движением и уставился на нее с благоговением.  
— Да, — в конце концов выдавил он сухо.  
Благодарить он ее, конечно, не будет. Ну и не важно.  
— Но если ты думаешь, что после этого… — начал он, прижимая к себе карточку.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, и я тебе ничего не должна. Давай начнем сначала.  
Она протянула руку для рукопожатия, и они, не касаясь друг друга, поводили вверх-вниз ладонями.  
— До завтра, Митч, — сказала Ори, уходя от медицинских фургонов.  
Молчание.  
— До завтра… Ори.  
В конце концов, она не обязана дружить со всеми на свете. Нейтралитет тоже сойдет.

Ори решила в последний раз обойти парк аттракционов, по пути узнав, что их отпускают по домам. Фургоны разъехались, все со всеми попрощались, а Ори шла и шла. Удалось выпросить у какого-то техника бургер и мармеладки. Минма довольно чавкал у нее на голове, и Ори надеялась только на то, что ей не придется потом выковыривать мармелад из волос.  
И на крыльце дома ужасов, вся верхняя часть которого была подчастую снесена, на крыльце, обращенном к колесу обозрения, где когда-то будет яриться рассвет, Ори неожиданно нашла Берги. Он сидел, кидая вдаль собранные в кучку рядом камешки. Их с братом растопили быстро, потому что кристаллы не успели полностью захватить тела, а вот Митча, вытащив на треть, все-таки пришлось тащить в штаб. Благо, у него теперь есть, чем согреваться. Ори улыбнулась.  
— Привет, — Берги вздрогнул, услышав ее голос. В последнее время люди странно реагируют на ее приближение, — Можно я присяду? — кивок.  
Ори села рядом с Берги, по другую сторону от кучки камней для метания, свесив ноги с крыльца, и положила Минму на колени, предложив грустному технику рядом с собой мармеладку.  
— Нет, спасибо, — помотал он головой.  
— Это не тебе. Покорми Минму. Он все-таки спас тебе жизнь.  
Берги несмело улыбнулся, принимая цветное угощение.  
— Как и его хозяйка. Я так и не поблагодарил тебя.  
Ори молчала, смотря, как Берги кормит ее паучка, ласково почесывая по спинке.  
«Вообще-то, это я должна благодарить тебя»  
— Они восстановят парк, — тихо произнесла Ори. — Мне сказали, что сюда часто приходят сталкеры, порисовать граффити или что-нибудь сломать, и никто не может знать, какие слухи пойдут, если вдруг эти ребята придут сюда и обнаружат руины руин. Проблему нужно устранять на корню.  
— Я рад, — сказал Берги в тон ей. Минма забрался на его голову и утонул в его шевелюре. Мда, из нее и гнездо вить не нужно. — Расскажи о своей любимой игре.  
И Ори рассказала.

***

**Несколько дней спустя**

Берги смотрел Нике в глаза. Ника смотрела в глаза Берги. И хотя это была не игра в гляделки, все закончилось, когда девушка моргнула.  
Берги откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Они втроем сидели в каком-то кафе рядом с автомойкой. Той самой автомойкой.  
— Никак? — спросил голос Файва с участием.  
— Никак… — выдохнул Берги.  
Файв сказал, что помочь должен какой-то триггер, что-то, что было накрепко связано с утерянными воспоминаниями. Ему помог браслет, который он до сих пор хранит. Поэтому они обошли все локации, которые успели посетить за прохождение квеста. По пути Файв и Ника описывали ему пережитые приключения, но все эти слова были пустым звуком для него, сторонней историей, участником которой он никак не мог быть. Тем не менее, некоторые странности начали вставать на свои места. Именно после «Дня Х», как обозвал Берги дыру в своей памяти» Файв стал общаться с ним активнее, и между ними даже завязалась дружба, немного неожиданная поначалу. Оказывается, она берет начало не там, где он думал.  
— Ты уверен, что мы никак не можем «перезапустить» задание? — когда Берги открыл глаза, Ника уже пила чай, глядя на Файва, копающегося в телефоне. Берги придвинул к себе свою чашку и посмотрел в отражение.  
— Неа, — ответил Файв, не отрываясь от экрана. — Эти задания одноразовые. Никогда не знаешь, какой глюк внезапно захочет выйти на прогулку. Мне вот за все время еще не встречались глюки, которых мы с Мико уже победили. Хотя я слышал об этом. Надо будет спросить у Захры с Ханишом. Слушай, у тебя остались те селфи?  
— Да, — кивнула Ника, доставая телефон и усмехаясь: — Память об единственном пока истинном Дне лжедружбы должна жить, — Ника положила телефон перед Берги. — Почему ты искал их в своем телефоне?  
— Мико пишет, что скоро будет, — Файв отложил гаджет и, сцепив руки в замок перед собой, посмотрел на Берги: — Ну что?  
Берги откинул беспокойство, надвинувшееся на него со всех сторон, и постарался сосредоточиться на фото.  
Снимок, представший его глазам, лучился какой-то неподдельной радостью. Но не вызывал ничего, кроме невольной улыбки, как и все искренние фото. Если смотреть на них достаточно долго, перед глазами начинает проноситься история, которая могла бы им принадлежать.  
— Всегда мечтал побыть фото-бомбой, — улыбаясь, сказал Берги.  
— Ничего, — Файв уронил голову в руки. Друга с таким уровнем участия еще надо поискать. Компромисс Берги заключался в том, что другие люди позволяют ему разбираться в чем-то самолично, если он считает это нужным, но ему нужно научиться принимать помощь, если он не справляется. Пока что… получалось.  
Ника сделала еще один глоток чая и, повернув телефон в свою сторону, начала вглядываться в фото. Ей было, что искать.  
— Хей, народ! — войдя в дверь со звоном колокольчика, Мико поприветствовала все кафе. Кафе обернулось. — Ой, — Файв поднял руку, и Мико, стушевавшись, подошла к их столику. Кафе отвернулось. — Привет всем! Сис, Файв, Бергстер! — Мико обняла сестру, ударила кулаком о кулак напарника и, взяв стул, села рядом с Берги, чтобы уставиться на него во все глаза.  
Берги почувствовал себя неуютно. Захотелось вжаться в кресло. Файв кинул ему взгляд из серии: «А я говорил тебе, недотепа». Ника склонила голову на бок.  
— Мико, я его уже простила. Это было недоразумение.  
В голове Берги всплыл тот вечер. Все шло по плану. Они встретились, начали говорить («Привет, я Берги, коллега Мико»). И все было бы нормально, если бы Ника не вспомнила про этот несчастный квест с кристаллами. Берги запаниковал и…  
Недоразумение, по его мнению, было большим преуменьшением.  
— Я знаю, — сказала Мико, продолжая в упор на него смотреть. Берги вжался в кресло. — Но я хочу услышать это от него, а не от тебя.  
Есть два самых плохих выбора в жизни: избегать проблем и избегать Мико. И он собрал их оба.  
Берги посмотрел на Файва в поисках поддержки, но нашел только удивление.  
— Я думал, вы уже поговорили.  
— Я тоже, — подняла брови Ника.  
— Нет.  
Берги вдохнул. Задержал дыхание. Выдохнул.  
И повернулся к Мико, сталкиваясь с ней чуть ли не нос к носу.  
— Прости, что похитил Нику, прости за глюка, за то, что не прислушался к твоим сомнениям и за то, что избегал тебя.  
Мико медленно улыбнулась и потрепала его по голове.  
— А ты прости меня за накрывший меня в тот момент экзистенциальный кризис.  
— Ого, ты выучила новое слово сочетание, — Мико отвернулась от Берги и пошарила взглядом по столу. Наконец, она нашла салфетку, скомкала ее и кинула в сестру.  
Берги подумал, что извинения приносятся как-то не так, что она не упомянула слишком многого. Но ее взгляд сказал ему намного больше — прости и за все остальное, сойдемся на том, что мы оба олухи.  
И Берги почему-то был согласен на это.  
— Кстати! Держи, — Мико достала из-под обернутой вокруг талии куртки его бластер. Ника проводила бластер долгим взглядом.  
— О. А я его искал, — Берги взял оружие в руки. — Только мне некуда его положить.  
— Спрячь в волосы, — осклабилась Мико.  
— Это работает только в мультиках, — улыбнулся Файв.  
— Ммм… спрячь на секунду, — Берги протянул бластер обратно Мико, и она завернула его в волосы. Э-эм… ладно. Он поднял руку, зовя официантку. Когда та подошла, Берги попросил четыре булочки с маком. — Никто не против мака? Хорошо.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но зачем тебе булочки? — Файв посмотрел на него недоуменно. Ника с Мико обменивались взглядами на сестринском языке.  
— Мне нужен бумажный пакет, который с ними дают, — пояснил Берги.  
— А-а-а…  
— Ладно, хватит разговоров, вы смогли вернуть Берги память? — Мико посмотрела на каждого поочередно.  
Берги покачал головой, Ника уткнулась в чай, а Файв сделал такое полное страдания лицо, как будто это он во всем виноват.  
— Ага, — кивнула Мико. — Ну ничего, со мной найдете. Скажите мне, что вы уже попробовали, и я скажу вам, что вы забыли попробовать.  
И с этим настроем они принялись обсуждать планы.  
Но Берги, наверное, было хорошо и так. Он смотрел в свой остывший чай и видел себя улыбающимся. Внезапно раскрытые тайны могли порушить ту атмосферу дружбы, в которую он с головой окунулся в последние дни.  
Но он не будет бежать от правды. Не будет уворачиваться от расспросов.  
И, когда Фил сказал, что стертые воспоминания можно восстановить только в пределах дня, пока связи свежи, ему не было больно. Он уже научился с этим жить.  
Просто… теперь он не будет откладывать решение проблем.

***

— Ну, как я выгляжу?  
Никс крутился у зеркала уже битый час, выбирая одежду так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Берги окинул взглядом горы вещей на кровати. Потом устало посмотрел на брата, лучащегося надеждой.  
— Хм… дай подумать, — Берги сощурился и приложил руку к подбородку. — Брюки +40 к строгости, очки +30 к занудству и уму, часы +50 к пунктуальности, белая рубашка со множителем 2x к общим характеристикам…  
— Берги…  
— Брат, даже если ты натянешь гавайскую рубашку и акваланг и придешь в таком виде к ее родителям, все равно будет видно, как ты ее любишь.  
Никс покраснел и отвернулся к зеркалу, поправляя воротник.  
— Тебе уже пора выходить, кстати.  
— Да! — Никс спохватился и забегал по комнате, — Да-да-да! Где?..  
— На спинке кровати.  
Никс накинул пиджак и стряхнул с него воображаемую пыль.  
Берги кивнул.  
— Да, теперь идеально. Можешь идти.  
Они вместе спустились по лестнице на первый этаж. Обняв Берги на прощание, Никс отправился на самую страшную миссию в своей жизни — знакомство с родителями. А Берги остался смотреть ему вслед с крыльца.

_Мы сели в метро напротив,  
Каждый занял свободное место.  
Выясняем, когда выходим,  
Улыбаясь и делая жесты.  
А девушка с нас не спускает глаз,  
Не зная, что близкие мы,  
Она думает, что поняла нас сейчас,  
Как знакомятся люди с людьми._

_Flёur, Последний танец зимы._


End file.
